Wait Another Day
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: THIRD INSTALLMENT OF WHITE LINES AND RED LIGHTS! The choices we make influence our lives. It's a few years later and where exactly are these couples and friendships headed? Will relationships/friendships survive, or will they fade away? READ AND FIND OUT.
1. The World Spins Madly On

**I cannot believe that this is my third and final installment of White Lines and Red Lights...I never thought that I'd seriously become so engrossed in this story that I'd make three of them. You guys have been awesome through the entire experience. Tell me what you think of the start of the last installment and what you think could happen or should happen to these lovely characters. I promise there will be more spashley drama...as the last installment was lacking a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters (non SON) and my stories that pop out my mind.**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY, lovely lurkers and regal reviewers.**

**

* * *

**

**And the World Spins Madly On**

**3 years later**

**Ashley's POV**

"Well we've got quite the special guests on our show here today. The awesome band that won a Grammy for best new artist last year, Murky Water!" The cameras pan to the whole group with Katie Kressley asking them various questions. What am I doing here you ask…well, I became their manager as well as cowriter on their songs and they're back in LA so I thought I'd drop by. "So, we hear that like your predecessors, Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders, that you all will be taking a break from your music."

"Yeah, we figured we'd hang out with the old group again." Brooke grins. "Missed a lot of them."

"Funny you should mention that Brooke because of your rumored romance with Freeloader guitarist and close friend Alex Cooper. Any comments?" The whole group glances at her.

"None whatsoever. Alex is a good friend, nothing more." Brooke smiles politely.

"Well, obviously Ardex isn't anymore…so why haven't we seen her with someone, I mean, Arden Davies has moved on to, you Kristin." Kris looks over at her.

"Well, my personal life, nor Alex's is anyone's business." Kristin seethes a bit. They're pretty sick of her shit too, but we can't lose this opportunity for one last interview. I hate to be the evil manager, but that's how it's gotta be…God I sound like Ethan….

"And that's all we have time for today. We'll see you all soon." Katie smiles and then the cameras fade out. Katie knows better than to hang around us anymore after an interview so she hurries off and hides like the coward she is.

Brooke rolls her eyes and everyone glances at her, "What? Coop and I aren't together."

Sam snickers, "Yeah, you guys just fuck each other." Brooke hits her upside the head. What happened to them, you ask? They realized that they were just really good friends and nothing more. No spark. Brooke and Alex have been on and off over the years while Arden and Kris have only gotten stronger.

Might want to bring you alllll up to speed on these relationships. First, Spencer and I are together and stronger than ever. We currently have a Rottweiler puppy named Moose….it was a present from Coop last year. And we're looking into getting preggo. Technically I won't be carrying said baby, Spencer volunteered and I can't say no to those sparkling blue eyes so, we're just trying to figure out who we're choosing to be the "sperm dude" as Alex Cooper would say. Next we've got Briley, they got married last summer and have their one year old son, Ross. Bridget of course carried it and Demetri, Athena's brother and Eric's lovely hubby, was the "sperm dude." I believe Eric and Demetri live somewhere in Montana…I know, I know…I pull all the brokeback mountain jokes I can, but Athena's family owns a ranch up there so they've come to be there. Ky and Luce got married two years ago and now live in their cozy little apartment a few blocks down from Coop, Kris and Arden. Yes, they all still live in the same building, but they're rarely around each other…too much of an awkward situation. Buuttt I digress. Sooo, Ath and Nikki are still the madly inlove lovebirds…no ring at the moment, just takin' it slow. Meredith and Cameron ran off somewhere and eloped. Crazy lovebirds. Oh and I sort of filled you in on the Coop and Brooke story.

So back to this story, tonight is Coop's 25th birthday and weeee are all going to go out and have a good time. The old gang is back together.


	2. It's My Party and I can Cry if I want to

**Alrighty its is Chapter 2 time! I know, I know, everyone wants Ardex together, but they're currently too stubborn to be together and it shall just have to develop on its own. Review telling me what you think about all this stufffffs.**

**Disclaimer: Sammme.**

**Songs Used: The world spins Madly on- the weepies, Tic Tok- Ellem**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY awesome people who actually read the crap I put up here. **

* * *

**It's my party and I can cry if I want to**

**Ashley's POV**

I walk into the Davies Mansion and walk into the kitchen, pulling the refridgerator door open and rummaging around for a snack. I suddenly feel a pair of arms encircle my waist and a person press into my back. I stiffen a bit but then I realize that I know the shape of the body behind me. I grin and turn around to look at my darling wife. Spencer pecks my lips in greeting and I can't help the goofy grin on my face that forms.

"Hey, lovely, how was your day?" I ask her as I close the fridge and we walk into the living room plopping ourselves into our infamous cuddly chair.

"Oh, you know…the usual stars being divas…" Spencer sighs tiredly. She loves being a photographer for the celebrities but it gets a little tiring to deal with their drama. She hasn't had much help either since Meredith left with Cam.

I snuggle close to her, kissing her cheek softly. "Well, we've got Coop's party tonight. Hopefully it'll help you relax from work." Or stress you out even more with drama. But I don't tell her this because I'm trying to believe that Coop and Arden won't cause some sort of scene.

**Few hours later**

Alright, we're here at the mansion setting up for Coop's party. She's due here any minute and we all just want her to have fun. The whole gang is here, minus Brooke and Athena who wanted to help Coop get ready and talk to her before the big party. I get a text from Brooke. _We'll be here in a few minutes…Coop wanted to take her ride. Everyone's gonna be surprised how sexy she looks on it though…_Wait..on it? I tell everyone to go outside to greet her and we see Brooke's car parking and a speeding Lime Green Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle flying in behind them and parking next to them. That couldn't be Coop…

The rider gets off the motorcycle and pulls off the helmet, revealing none other than Alexandra Cooper. Her hair flows out from under the helmet and she shakes it out, before looking at us and grinning. We're all speechless.

"Well, hey guys…don't I get a greeting here?" She chuckles and walks over.

"Dude…I think we're all just in shock of your sweet ride." Wiley comments, practically drooling over the motorcycle. Bridget grins at her wife's obvious excitement over the motorcycle.

Coop giggles, "Yeah, I got this a few weeks ago. Thought I'd try it out, love the rush, man." She turns to me. "Ohhh Ashybeeaaarrr, don't I get a hug from my best friend here?" I grin and practically tackle her with a hug. "Oi, my spleeeeeen." She whines and everyone laughs.

"Alright people, let's get inside, you're making a scene out here." Brooke yells from getting out of the car.

Everyone heads inside and pairs off with their people, except for Sam, Brooke, and Coop who are being complete goofballs. Brooke wraps her arms around both of their waists.

"Sooo, ladies, fancy a little threesome action, I mean we're all hot. I'm the sex symbol, Sam is the butch bicep chick, and Coop is the goofball with the smokin' ride." She's obviously joking. Coop and Sam look at each other and shake their heads, grinning. That Brooke…no idea what we're gonna do with her.

Luce and Ky are their little mushy selves. Kyla is playing with Moose and laughing as Lucy looks at her with more love than you could possibly imagine. They might be getting a puppy sometimes soon with the look of an idea that Lucy is getting.

We're still missing Kris and Arden. They wouldn't skip would they? I mean…it's Coop. Kris and Coop were good friends and Arden was well..Arden, ya know? Coop has decided to do a little performance for her birthday, probably to keep her mind in her work and not at the lack of attendance to her 25th birthday.

That's it. I'm calling Arden, this is just rude and hurtful. I dial the memorized number and she picks up after the first few rings.

_"Hello?"_

_"Arden Elizabeth Davies! Where the fuck are you?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, calm down Ash. What are you talking about?"_

_"Are you kidding me Ard? Really? Everyone's here but you and Kris. Coop looks crushed."_

_"Oh shit. It's her birthday." _I hear rummaging in the background. _"I'm so so sorry Ash, I just-"_

_"Forgot her birthday? Really Ard? You always remember her birthday."_

_"Listen, Ash, I really am sorry. We'll come over."_

_"Don't bother Arden. And don't apologize to me…apologize to the girl you once loved."_ With that I hang up. God, she is so frustrating. I mean come on…how could she forget? I pace around outside thinking about it.

"Ash, hunny…what's wrong?" Spencer emerges from our house. I plop myself down onto the bench in the backyard and sigh.

"Arden appearently 'forgot' about Coop's birthday." I seethe. Spence wraps and arm around me. "I mean…she's never forgotten her birthday…It's hard to believe that she did this time."

Spencer places a kiss on my cheek and holds me close. "Ash, don't worry about it…It's between them."

"God, when I first let them be together I knew something like this would happen…"

"Yes, you did. But you were a good sister and best friend and let them be happy together. They really do love each other." She brushes my hair out of my face. "Arden just is trying so hard not to. Everyone knows that she and Alex belong together, maybe even Kris does and just refuses to give up on her." She grins. "Must be a Davies gene to be stubborn and in denial." She teases and I gasp in mock hurt and nudge her. "But she's your blood…so she can't be all that bad." She kisses my lips softly and pulls away before I can initiate something further. "Come on, we have to support the sensitive part of Ardex." She winks and I grin, interlocking my fingers with hers as we enter back into the house. Everyone seems to be having a good time, but I don't see Alex anywhere in sight, Spencer seems to notice too.

"Hey Ash, I'm goona go play hostess for our guests and making drinks. Probably be best to talk to Brooke about where Alex is." I nod and kiss her cheek before walking over to the guitarist.

"Hey Brooke, can I borrow you for a second?" She nods and excuses herself from her conversation with Athena and Nikki.

"What's up, Ash?" She looks at me curiously.

"Where's Al?" The concern oozing from my words.

"She went upstairs. I think she just needed to be alone for a bit."

"How's she doing?" I realize that I having been the greatest friend recently to Alex. We really haven't talked much. She's been a bit of a hermit lately.

"As best as she can. I'm just trying to help her through it, ya know? She deserves to move on and not dwell on Arden…but I'm not sure she can." Brooke looks at the stairs sadly. That's when it hits me.

"You love her." It's not a question. She looks at me surprised and then weakly smiles.

"Since we first played that prank on you guys, I knew there was something special about her that made me want to be with her at all times. Everytime she sang…I knew she was what I was looking for. The vulnerable side of her just made my heart flutter. But I couldn't do anything about it. She's always wanted Arden." She looks down sadly. "So Sam and I tried the whole relationship thing and realized that we were basically still just friends with a few benefits and not an actual couple. When we broke up, Alex flew all the way to our show in Houston." I look at her surprised.

"She did?" How did I not know about this? Have I been that self centered with Spencer and my life together that I haven't been paying attention to the only person besides Spencer who's been there for me in every ordeal?

Brooke nods, "She wanted to be there for anyone in the band who was affected, because she knew what it was like to have schism in a band because of a relationship. She stayed for a few days and hung out with me on our relax days. We were and still are really close. That was when we started our little trysts that you guys and the media have found out about."

Wow. "So…does Coop know?" She shakes her head.

"Coop's a wreck on the inside. She's so blurred that she can't see past anyone's outer shell like she used to. If I didn't go over to see her everyday, she'd probably be suffocated in her apartment, practically catatonic. She's not the Coop you all know and love. She's broken and she has been since she found out about Kris and Arden a year ago. That Coop you saw hop off that motorbike today is a front, because I know what the Coop inside really looks like. That bike is a distraction for her. Her music is a distraction for her. She's trying to distract herself from her feelings that creep into her mind every night." Brooke tears up a bit and I wrap my arm around her. "It hurts to see her like that. So broken. So stoic. I mean, she's not always like that, she has her good days…days when I think she'll get over it, but I think Arden's got a hold of her."

I try to soothe the watery eyed strong guitarist and when she calms I decide I need to talk to Coop.

"I need to talk to Coop. You gonna be ok out here?" She nods and smiles.

"Thanks Ash. No matter how much you think you've neglected her…you're a really good friend and she knows that." How did she? What? Wow…she's good.

I walk up the stairs and hear a guitar being strummed and Coop talking to herself.

"Well, I'm going to play this one because its happier for them…and right now to get it out into this room, I'll just play this one." I hear the rummaging of papers and peer into Arden's old room. Coop has her back to me, sitting on Arden's bed. She sighs, "This…this is for you, Ard. Hopefully I can move on. You obviously have." She begins to play.

_Woke up and wished that I was dead_

_With an aching in my head_

_I lay motionless in bed_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone_

_and let the world spin madly on_

_Everything that I said I'd do _

_Like make the world brand new_

_And take the time for you_

_I just got lost and slept right through the dawn _

_And the world spins madly on_

_I let the day go by _

_I always say goodbye_

_I watch the stars from my window sill _

_The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

_Woke up and wished that I was dead _

_With an aching in my head _

_I lay motionless in bed_

_The night is here and the day is gone_

_And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone _

_And the world spins madly on. _

She sighs and lifts up the photograph that she was singing to on the bed. It's the Ardex photo from our first photo shoot. They were so carefree and in love. She lifts up Moose over her head and takes a deep breath.

"Ash…you really have to stop listening when I'm pouring my hear out through song." She says in a bit of a light tone through her sadness. How did she know I was here?

"Al..Arden's sorry she -"

"No, Ash…I can't take anymore of her apologies alright? I'm done. I'm done with her. I can't feel this way forever. I'm moving on, because I feel like shit every single day. Because I deserve to be with someone who won't break my heart. Who won't run off with someone else because she's scared." She shakes her head. "Tell Arden…that her apologies don't mean a damn thing to me anymore." She gets up and sniffles a bit. I take in her appearance. She really does look horrible. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair is a bit messy, but what I see the most…is the dullness of her blue eyes. Eyes that used to pierce into everyone of our souls and comfort us…are lost.

"Al…I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should be." She smiles a bit.

"It's alright, Ash. You and Spence need to stop worrying about me, I'm not your responsibility." She shrugs. "Brooke's made up for it."

I nod, "So what are you gonna do about Brooke anyways?"

"I'm gonna try. She knows what she's getting herself into…so I'm going to try to move on…with someone who's been there for me and loves me. She thinks I don't notice her little looks…or her dreamy face when I play..but I do." She walks towards the door. "Come on, I've got a song. This song will hopefully help with my fresh start."

Everyone gathers around the livingroom and Coop sits on the coffee table with her guitar as puppy Moose runs around and crawls into Brooke's lap, yawning tiredly and waiting for Coop's song. "Alright so…this is hopefully the start of something new and fresh for me." Everyone looks at each other and Brooke looks at Alex curiously.

_And so_

_This is it, this is go_

_Oh, okay then so_

_Here's the part I don't know_

_But oh I guess I'm going_

_Hope I remember_

_The way that_

_This feels_

_Tic-Toc_

_Life is on a stopwatch_

_No more counting sheep off_

_Time to pull the stop plug_

_Tic-Toc Tic-Toc_

_Cowers spinning round like twisters_

_Mixing now with distance_

_Better keep my pace up_

_Tic-Toc Tic-Toc_

She smirks and looks up at Brooke, singing to her a bit.

_Uh oh_

_Oh uh oh_

_Now_

_For the time I am found_

_But always with anomalies_

_Wow_

_For a while I'm figured out_

_But only temporarily_

_Hope I remember_

_The way that_

_This feels_

She continues to sing and tap her foot.

_Tic-Toc_

_Life is on a stopwatch_

_No more counting sheep off_

_Time to pull the stop plug_

_Tic-Toc Tic-Toc_

_Cowers spinning round like twisters_

_Mixing now with distance_

_Better keep my pace up_

_Tic-Toc Tic-Toc_

_Uh oh_

_Oh uh oh_

_Oh uh oh_

_Oh uh oh_

_I'm in the thick of it_

_And underneath it all_

_I'm in the best of it_

_I can't support my fall_

_I'm going round again_

_You want to come along_

_Uh oh_

_Uh oh_

_Mmmmm_

_Tic-Toc_

_Life is on a stopwatch_

_No more counting sheep off_

_Time to pull the stop plug_

_Tic-Toc Tic-Toc_

_Cowers spinning round like twisters_

_Mixing now with distance_

_Better keep my pace up_

_Tic-Toc Tic-Toc_

_Uh oh_

_Oh uh oh_

_Tic-Toc Tic-Toc_

_Uh oh_

_Oh uh oh_

Her song ends and the clocks chime its midnight. Starting the new chapter of her life as a 25 year old.


	3. Interruptions

**Hey guys, sorry I've been away for a while but school's gotten difficult and I've got lacrosse and all this stufffff going on, plus spring break is coming up and I have to go away for a few days so writing time has not presented itself too much. Sooooo here's the chapter. Tell me if you think Ardex is meant to last or if the new Brooke/Alex pairing (haven't figured out a name yet...maybe Cleighton if we go last name) should happen because of what Arden has done in the past. Love to hear your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own the SON peoples but I own the story and mah peoples and all that stufffffffffffffffs.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY lurkers and reviewers.**

* * *

**Interruptions**

**Ashley's POV**

Last night was fun and towards the end of the night, the old Coop had shown up. Laughing, joking, and a total goofball. Brooke never left her side and they always where touching, whether it be holding hands or wrapping an arm around the other.

I just can't believe that Arden would be so stupid as to not remember Alex's birthday. I mean Kris should've known too. Its really just too sketchy that they both forgot.

I head into the studio and look at all the records and posters that we have from our glory days as well as the ones from Murky Water, considering they used our recording studio to produce their album.

"Strollin' down memory lane, hun?" My head shoots up and I turn around as I hear my blonde beauty's voice from behind me.

"Always sneakin' up on me aren't ya?" I grin and playfully pull her down onto the couch. She giggles and squirms as I tickle her.

"Stop, stop…I give." She squeals and I pin her arms above her head. She gazes up into my eyes and whispers softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous." I grin and lean down, pressing my lips to hers in a loving kiss. As the kiss escalates I let go of her arms and slide one under her waist with the other supporting me. Her arms wrapping around my neck as our tongues duel for dominance. My hand slides up her side, under her shirt and just before I reach her breasts, I feel my back pocket vibrating. Spencer pulls away and I pout.

She grins and shakes her head, "Answer it." Crazy woman, letting me answer my phone just before we get down to it. God, people can't stop interrupting my sexy time with my gorgeous wife.

I lean up and straddle her waist, sitting back up on my knees as I answer the phone. "_Hello?" _I giggle a bit as Spencer pokes my sides.

"_Hey Ash" _Oh…its Arden.

_"Hey Ard, what's up? You know other than you missing Alex's birthday last night." _I say a bit bitterly and Spencer runs her fingers down my arm trying to get me to calm down.

_"Listen Ash, we're both really sorry. I'm actually on my way over to Alex's to apologize, if it makes it any better?" _She says a bit hopefully.

_"I dunno Ard, we'll see what happens when you apologize." _Spencer traces the muscles of my abs as my shirt rides up and I shiver. _"Listen Ard, I've gotta go, but please, don't hurt her anymore."_ I hang up the phone and chuckle. "You're naughty, Spencer Carlin. Trying to feel me up when I'm talking to my sister."

She sighs dramatically, "I just couldn't help myself."

"Hmm..yep, that's definitely possible." I smirk and she pushes me lightly.

"You're so full of yourself."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." I grin and kiss her nose.

She pouts, " Is that all I get?" Grr..I can't resist the pout. I lean down and kiss her deeply and she roughly pulls me down ontop of her.

Soon clothes are shed and my fingers slip into her. She's taking advantage of the sound proof studio room, she's fucking loud, man and it turns me on even more. I continue pumping into her and she screams out my name as she hits her climax. I kiss her forehead and pull her close as her breathing regulates. Her fingers trace down southward when my phone starts ringing. I growl and not in a good way. We continue until it rings again and Spencer sits up and motions for me to take it. I flip open the phone.

_"Goddamnit Arden, just go over already."_

_"Ash, why the fuck didn't you warn me that Arden was coming by." _Shit.


	4. Bad Timing, The Cause of Many Freakouts

**Welllll, here's another chappy. Sorry I haven't been posting alot recently. My life has been getting a little hectic. BUT it's spring break now, so that means more time for writing. Long story short. JV Lax goalie got expelled. I stepped up to being new Lax goalie even though I've never played. Lax goalie for school varsity team unable to go on varsity trip. therefore me being thrown into a varsity goal after only a week and a half worth of 1 won 2. Played great. Just got back on monday. End of Story. SO YEAH LOTS AND LOTS OF CRAZY. So here is your overdue chappy and I hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: JEeeez people, its the same thing everytime. Yeeeesh. Read you nincompoop. I'm not gonna disclaim 90 something other chappy's and not this one...it MAKES NO SENSE.**

**Read, REVIEW, and ENJOY lurkers and reviewers.**

* * *

**Bad Timing, The Cause of Many Freakouts**

_**Previously:**_

_"Ash, why the fuck didn't you warn me that Arden was coming by." _Shit.

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer looks concerned at the surprised look on my face as I hear those words.

_"Listen Al, I didn't think-"_

_"Ha, right, you didn't think. Jesus Ash…" She sighs but I still don't know what went on for her to be calling me up._

_"Al, what happened?" _Spencer sits up and rubs my legs gently listening to Alex and my conversation.

I hear her scoff. _"Possibly the worst thing she could see when she got here."_ Shit…Did Al take Brooke back to her place last night?

_"You mean she basically found out about you and Brooke face to face?"_

_"Yeah, basically. Really awkward, Ash. I think you should talk to Arden about what happened…she'll be the one to vent." _Her voice fades a bit…I know that tone. She's being distracted. I listen closely and hear. "Baby…come back to bed, I want to snuggle." I stop myself from giggling. _"Uh yeah, Ash, I gotta go…Just..uh…talk to…" _She trails off again. Oh boy, she's getting distracted by Brooke…one can only imagine what is going on.

"Al? Are you ok? You seem distracted.." I smirk into the phone and wink at Spencer who is eying me curiously.

_"Oh uh, yeah, I gotta go. Talk to you later Ash." _She hangs up and I giggle.

"Wellll, someone was distracted by one Brooke Leighton while talking to me." Spencer giggles a bit and pulls the phone from my grasp, tossing it aside. Well…I hope we can continue without more interruptions.

**1 hour later**

Spence and I are curled up under a blanket on the couch in the studio. She's possessively gripping onto me in her sleep. God, she's adorable. I kiss her forehead lightly before slowly removing myself from her arms. She whines a bit and then grabs onto a pillow. Aww…She's so cute. I make my way over to the kitchen and look for some food.

I'm in the middle of eating my sammich when I hear a knock on the door. Hmm…probably Arden. I jog over to the door and open it and am greeted with a slap on the back of the head. I rub my now beaten head and glare at my sister. "What the hell, Ky? Can't beat your wife up enough at home?" That earns me another whack on the head.

"No, you idiot. I had our little sister randomly show up at my house an hour ago and it's your fault for telling her to go over there and not warn Alex."

"What? Why is it my job to warn her? I mean come on, they're adults." Kyla just rolls her eyes at me and walks in. "Uhh? Come in?" I roll my eyes and shut the door. Turning around only to see Kyla munching down my a sammich. Not just a sandwich…MY sammich. I mean come on, that's like sister code. Thou shalt not eat thy sister's food.

"Ky, seriously…Not that I don't love you being here. Because I do. I miss you and stuff but why the hell are you here bitching me out instead of Arden?"

She turns around and puts MY sammich down. "Well said sister is currently hogging up my Lucy time by ranting to her nonstop and Lucy, being the softy that she is, is trying to comfort her. So…your fault I'm not getting any wifey time and therefore me being here to tell you to get your ass over there and fix it." She hits me on the head again.

"Hey, I'm gonna have a bruise there you big idiot." Kyla gives me her glare and I sigh. "Fiiiiinnneeee. Just let me tell Spence." I jog over to the studio to find Spencer just waking up. "Babe, Arden is a mess and loading off on Lucy and Ky is over here trying to drag my ass over there to fix it." I kneel down beside the couch. "Hope you don't mind if I pop over there and sort things out." I look at her with my big brown puppy eyes.

She sighs sleepily, "Fine. Just be back for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, hun, I promise." I kiss her on the lips and exit the house with Ky.

**At Kycy's Place**

**Ashley's POV**

We walk in and I immediately hear Arden ranting. "I mean really? Opening her door like that? Just uggghhh." I walk into their living room to see Lucy lying on the sofa looking exasperated and bored, while Arden is pacing and ranting.

"Ard, what happened?" Arden spins around to see me.

"Gee thanks Ash for caring. Not that you wouldn't mention that Alex is having Brooke stay over at her place or anything." She glares at me.

"Well, fine. Just tell me what happened to I can fix this shit, alright?" And so I can get back to Spencer.

"Alright, fine. Here it goes." Oh boy, story time.


	5. Answering Doors

**Alright, here's the next one. It's a weeeee little short. But I haven't really found much to write on. So if anyone has any ideas or comment or anything of the sort. Please Review and leave me a little something. It only takes a minute...or maybe more if you wanna be my faaaavvoororrrrite reviewer. But really guys, anything and everything is appreciated, it only makes me a better writer, chapters come out quicker, and you more entertained. A win-win-win if you will. SOOO Please REVIEW...or the bunnies might get mad and well...you know what happens then.**

**Disclaimer: Yerp. The Same and Such.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOYYYYYY**

* * *

**Answering Doors**

**Ashley POV**

I sit down on the couch and I motion for Ky and Lucy to leave so they can have some peace and quiet together. Lucy mouths "Good luck" and I nod. Kyla takes her hand and they walk to their room, bumping hips with each other playfully.

I look up at Arden, "Alright, Ard. So start from where our phone call ended and just continue." I sit back and relax on the couch as Arden begins her story.

**Flashback**

**Earlier this morning**

**Arden's POV**

Alright. I'm going over to Alex's apartment to get things sorted out. I really didn't want to miss her birthday but Kris and I just got caught up at home and we totally blanked. I just wish I didn't crush Alex. She's an amazing person. I'm still confused on my feelings. I mean I would like to be with her again but I'm scared of getting hurt or her hurting herself. She's always going to be the hero and I don't know if I can play Lois Lane. With Kris, its so much different, it's like we're in our own little world and other people's issues don't affect us. It's comfortable and warm and I really love her. The question is…am I in love with her? Was Alex my first or my forever?

I arrive at Alex's apartment, not quite sure what to say but I figure I might as well knock and play it by ear, better it be from the heart and not rehearsed. I knock on the door and wait a few minutes. There's hushed whispers. Is someone in there with her?

The door opens and what I see makes my heart drop. Brooke Leighton in all her glowing JBF aka Just been fucked glory. Believe me, I know what it looks like after a few years. Her hair is touseled and her lips are pouty-er, which makes her look like a sexed up goddess in her silk flowy robe that extenuates every curve. They don't call her a sex symbol for nothing. She looks surprised.

"Ard? What are you doing here?" She rasps out in her sleepy voice.

"I-I- uh" I stammer trying to find words. Then Alex appears into my view walking across the house to her kitchen in her boxers and form fitting tanktop, her curly hair in a messy bun. She calls out, "Brooke, hun, who is it?"

My eyes go wide and Brooke calls out, "Arden."

I see Alex stop in her tracks, she looks shocked and surprised. She turns and walks towards where I'm standing and Brooke is leaning against the doorframe. Brooke wraps an arm around Alex's waist.

"Hey Ard, what's going on?" She attempts to smile in the awkward situation but it doesn't quite go all the way to her deep blue eyes.

"Oh, I uh…Just wanted to apologize for not making it last night." Her features visabley change as she stiffens. It's obviously a sore subject for her. "Kris and I just lost track of time…and well…"

She shakes her head, "Nah, Ard. It's fine. You've got your life. No need to come celebrate my birthday if you're too busy." She shrugs. "So is that all?" It comes out a little harsh and I can't think of anything else to say so I just nod. "Alright then, I'll see you around." Brooke rests her head on Alex's shoulder and looks at me curiously.

"Uh yeah, see ya." The door closes and I make my way to the one house that will listen.

**End of Flashback**

**Ashley's POV**

"Jeez Ard, I'm sorry. I just didn't realize she had brought Brooke home with her. And no offense…but maybe you should've called her house first."

"But I've never had to-"

"Yeah, but that was when you two were together and shared everything…It's different now Ard. Everything is different."


	6. The L Word?

**Sooooo, so, so, so SORRY about that. Intense amount of school work, projects, and lacrosse is taking over my life and I have no writing time. But today I was like SCREW IT I'M GONNA WRITE...so I did. And this is what I got. Soooo yeah, fun story and all that jazz. Appreciate all of you sticking with me and reviews will be very appreciated alot and stuff because I don't have a lot of time...but if you guilt trip me with your reviews and comments and awesomeness...that'll probably get me to write. Anywho, hope ya like it...and if you do or don't let me know. Because I know allll of you have something regaurding Ardex to tell me. Zai jian.**

**Disclaimer: SAMMMMEEEE THANG DUDE**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

**The L Word?**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a few weeks since the Arden-Alex-Brooke fiasco. From what I've heard nothing has been spoken of between the two parties. My life is still going on though. When I got home, Spencer seemed a little off but I chalked it up to tired. But now as I'm snuggled up to her on the couch she seems distant. I brush her hair out of her eyes and she snaps out of her thoughts.

"You ok there, Space Cadet Carlin?" I tease.

She smiles a bit, "Yeah, just thinkin'."

"About?" I wrap my arms tighter around her and she snuggles into my chest and mumbles something. I chuckle, "I'm sorry I don't speak shirt?"

She giggles a bit and smiles up at me, "You."

I feign stupidity, "Me what?"

She rolls her eyes, "I was thinking about you."

"Ah well then, why didn't you say so." I grin. "It happens to be my favorite subject." I wink at her and she rolls her eyes again and smiles.

"Well, it was more of a you…and me…and Moose…and.." She pauses and looks at me and it hits me.

"Oh, you were thinking about the future addition to the Davies family here, huh." She nods. "Well, I mean. We've been quite busy, guess we'll have to schedule an appointment. Possibly at a different hospital…because I DO NOT want Paula up in my business." She chuckles. "Don't get me wrong…She's a cool mother in law and all that, but if I have to hear one more baby talk with her…I might kidnap you and we'll run off to Canada." She looks at me strangely.

"You've been spending too much time talking to Alex." I laugh, because it is something that she would say.

"Honestly, I haven't. Even though I've some how wrapped myself into their drama. I've been spending most of my time at the studio and with that gorgeous blonde woman I call my wife." I give her the famous Davies grin, with the nose crinkle and all. "But yeah, set up the appointment, hun and I'll be there." I kiss her cheek and she grins.

"We're gonna be moms."

"Hell yeah, we are, love, hell yeah." I whisper into her ear.

**Over at Alex's apartment**

**Alex's POV**

It's been pretty normal since the whole Arden thing. Brooke seems to be staring at me a lot with this expression that I can't explain…but I've seen it before. I just can't place it. We're currently laying on my bed as I strum a few notes on Moose. Yeah, my guitar people. I gave Moose, the puppy, to Ash and Spencer as a One year anniversary gift. A bit as a joke because hey, Coop the jokester.

Brooke wraps her arms around me and traces the bullet wound scars on my back. She said that she loved them, not because they are a reminder of me risking my life, but because it showed my capacity to love people. I loved everyone enough to put myself on the line. I mean sexy and deep, what more could you want? I know I'm not in love with her, but I think I'm falling…

"What are you thinking about, Al?" Brooke whispers with her husky voice.

I sigh, "Just about you, and about how you love tracing those scars on my back." I grin a bit and she gives me her raspy chuckle.

"Well, I've told you that they make you even more perfect to me…but I also find them extremely sexy." I raise a brow at her and she gives me that imfamous sexy Brooke smirk.

"Oh yeah?" She nods and bites her lip. "Good to know." I turn back around and start strumming. Leaving her utterly confused. "You know, I believe I'm totally immune to your sexual wiles, Miss Leighton." I smile and continue strumming.

"Is that so?" She questions with a bit of humor in her voice. I feel her hand snake around my body and she traces my bare side under my shirt, which sends shivers down my body.

I let out a breathy, "Y-yeah." She gets up off the bed and stands infront of me, it's then that I see that she's shed everything but her bra and matching lacey black thong. God damn, she's fucking sexy. My breath hitches as she comes to stand in front of me.

"You sure about that, babe?" She smirks and lifts Moose out of my lap only to situate herself into the newly vacated area. I just smirk and look at her, sitting my lap. I look her over as my gaze hits her navel ring. One some people it looks trashy, but on Brooke Leighton's super model body…hot damn. I bite my lip as I meet her gaze. She has an amused expression on her face. "Speechless hun?" I shake my head. She chuckles and kisses my lips tenderly.

"Ya know, there's only room for one person with a big head in this relationship, B." I smile jokingly.

"Nah, I think we can make room." She straddles my lap and I rest my hands under her thighs.

"Guess we have to, because I wouldn't want you any other way, darlin'." I say in my southern accent and she smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You're such a goof, but it's what I love about you." Her eyes widen and she clears her throat, realizing that she said something involving the L word.

"Oh yeah? Something you lurrrvveee about me huh?" I smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever goof."

"Oh come on you lurrrrvveee it." I grin.

She pushes me down on the bed and straddles me. I let her grab my wrists and hold them over my head. She gazes into my eyes. "Yeah, Alex, I do. But most of all, I love you." I blink, did she just? "Yeah, Al, I said I love you. I have for a long time. I felt a few little feelings when we first were flirting and tricking people but I pushed them away, assuming I was just acting the part. But I wasn't. I tried focusing on Sam, I tried to feel what I felt for you with her and it didn't work. Alex Cooper, I love you so much. And I know you're just getting over Arden or trying to and I know how much you loved her…or maybe you do still, but Al, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore I just-" I cut off her rambling with a kiss.

"Ya know, you're rambling is very cute, B." I grin. "I know it may not seem like a lot compared to your speech and everything…but I'm falling for you." She grins widely showing off those perfect teeth. "And if you don't believe me…look at my notebook and go to the last page." She sits up on my hips and reaches over to grab it. I can't help but check her out. Her toned body shinning from the lights in my room, muscles contracting and expanding as she reaches over. She comes back and I'm snapped out of my gawk fest. I look as she turns to the last page and she grins.

"'Falling for you'?" I nod. "It's about me?" I nod again and smirk. "Wow, Al…a song written about me…that's more than I could ever ask for from you." I chuckle. "Thank you."

I shake my head, "No need to thank me, I write what I feel. And that's what I feel. It's not quite finished, but I'm gonna play it for you when it is, I was hoping to do it this weekend at Ash and Spence's three year anniversary bash. She squeals a bit and I look at her strangley. "Did THE Brooke Leighton sex symbol, squeal at MY little song?"

"Why yes, yes she did." She plants a kiss on my lips that quickly escalates and before I know it, we're not fucking…I guess we're making love…and I'm ok with that.


	7. News, News, Shattering News

**Weellll I had some free time, and I needed a distraction from the billions of projects I had due this week soooo here's your chapter. Dun hate me for the sorta cliffy. You'll find out eventualllllyyyyy. Maybe sooner with more reviews, HINT HINT WINK WINK. But seriously, type whatever ya want to be in that little box: Love notes, Suggestions, Ridicule, Your favorite character, favorite couple (which ya know should be spashley, but hey...you can have a thuper close second), anyyyything ya want. I'll read it and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ALLLLLLLL...at knowing dates for when things are due and when they happen. BUT I do not own SON nor its likeness. Just mah actual original characters (there's ALOT) and this story and stuffs. Ya know all that jazz and things. (-Articulate, ain't I?) So yeah, moral of the disclaimer, I own nothing, except Coop's soul and the others who do not come from the tv show that is the subject of this archive anddd this lovely story.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

**News, News, Shattering News**

**Ashley's POV**

So we've been a bit busy. Our three year anniversary party was supposed to be two weekends ago, BUT the damn caterer was just ughhhh…so we went on a search until we realized that we were being stupid and that we should just make our own food. I mean Coop's dessert making skills would charm the pants off of any woman, even the straight ones. Everyone else volunteered to do their part, except for Sam, Wiley, and Bridget. Unfortunately Sam had to leave last week and Wiles and Bridget have been packing all week to follow her. Sam had a few friends that she made on tour back in England and they decided that she would move there to start her own band. Wiles didn't want her to go by herself and as luck may have it, Bridget got some comeback modeling offer in London that she couldn't refuse. So they and little Ross are moving to London. We'll miss them, but they felt it was time for us to separate and who am I to refuse them an amazing opportunity and experience?

From what I hear, this will be the first time that Krisden (Kris/Arden) and Bralex (Brooke/Alex), have fully seen each other since the doorway incident. They need to sort shit out, but NOT at my anniversary party. Hopefully it'll work out. We'll see what happens.

Spencer has been running around like a crazy person. We found a perfect sperm donor, Cammycakes/Cameron the bus driver, and we had everything done at the appointment she set up a few weeks ago and coincidentally we get to find out today. So before everyone arrives Spence and I have to take a little trip to the bathroom. She's so nervous and she's busying herself with all of the little details of everything.

I pull her aside and wrap my arms around her, "Relax, hun. Everything is perfect, you're just stressing yourself out over the party to distract yourself from the answers awaiting us in a couple minutes. We'll be ok either way, love." I kiss her tenderly on the lips and she smiles a bit.

"Ash, why are you so calm?"

"Because I have faith in Cammy's sperm." She rolls her eyes and hits my shoulder. "What? What'd I say?" I grin and hold her close. "No, but really, I would never think less of you or of us if it doesn't work. We can always try again. I'm willing to try for as long as you're willing to spread those gorgeous legs." I wiggle my brows and she giggles.

"Guess its time." She takes a deep breath and we head up the stairs to our room. I hand her the test and she enters the bathroom. I pace around near the doorway as she finishes. We sit on the bed and wait for it, staring at it on our bathroom counter. The hand on the clock hits it's mark.

I take a deep breath and so does my darling wife. "I-I can't look, Ash…you do it." I stand up and be strong for both of us, my steps are a bit shaky and I lift up the test with trembling hands. I read the sign. I look back at Spence and turn around. She notices I'm not jumping for joy so she immediately puts her head in her hands.

"Gah, Ash, I thought it was gonna work and-"

"Well," I cut her off and grin. "You thought correct."

Her head shoots up and she looks to see if I'm joking. She pushes off the bed and lunges into me. "You asshole!" I can't stop chuckling as she swipes at my shoulder. "God, you're so….ugh"

"Articulate aren't we, Spencey?" She whaps me on the shoulder again and then she stops in her tracks.

"We're gonna be moms." It's finally sunk into us. We scream and grin and run around like idiots. I pull her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you Spencer Carlin Davies."

"I love you too, Ash."

**Hours later**

God, Spence and I haven't stopped grinning this entire time. Well except when I refuse to let her carry anything remotely heavy. I mean come on, that's my baby in there. No heavy lifting for you, wifey. Anywho, everyone's pretty much arrived. Just waiting on Kris and Arden, again. I swear if they skip this one I'll disown her and not let her be the fun aunt…she can be the aunt that they never see and occasionally hear about. So meh.

I hear a knock before I see Kris and Arden walk through the door. Everyone is giving them sideways glances. Kris and Arden seem a bit off. Then I realize that the necklace Arden always wore because Kris gave it to her at their one month anniversary is missing from her person. She never lets it out of her sight. Could they have broken up?

I look over to Coop, who is completely oblivious in the most adorable way. She's scooping up Ross and playing around with him and at the same time entertaining Moose. Such an aww moment. Brooke seems to think so because she's got this cheesey loving grin on her face watching her.

So baaack to Arden. "Hey Ard, glad you showed up to this one." I say a bit playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I figure I'd grace you with my presence, plus I feel some big news and changes coming about. You know how these gatherings get. Shame Sawyer isn't here, she loved laughing at their drama." Arden smiles a bit. I realize Kris has broken off and is now talking to Nikki and Ath over by the food. "Plus, I mean…Al's baking skills? Why in the hell would I miss that?" She looks over at the dessert table. "Chocolate Chiffon cake…my favorite." She smiles.

I see Bridget walk into the house with Ross fast asleep. Coop must've tired him out. She's just a big kid. I look over and see Moose scamper over in Arden's direction with Coop chasing him. She looks up and skids to a halt a mere inches from Arden's body.

Coop smiles like its nothing, "Oh hey Ard, how's it goin? Didn't see ya come in."

Arden looks at little confused at Alex's reaction, "Err, going ok I guess. Kris and I decided to break things off, if you hadn't already heard. We thought friendship was the best, there wasn't enough spark…" She glances at Coop's face and looks away. "Anyways, I'm a free woman tonight, too bad all of you are married or taken…or underaged…" Moose runs up and licks her leg, "or a dog…"

I pipe up, "Hey, that's not nice, it's only Coop." I grin and Alex hits me on the shoulder. My shoulders are getting beat up today, let me tell ya. "Anyways, Spence and I have a bit of an announcement to make that we found out about today so gather everyone around."

After a few minutes of people getting situated and Spencer at my side I finally speak, "So, this is to celebrate our three year anniversary." We hear whoops and Coop wolf whistles which earns a laugh. "Anyways, by chance this will be the anniversary of something even more special." I look at the faces building suspense and they all look either curious or confused. "Spencer here, is pregnant. And we're gonna be mommies." Everyone bursts out into cheers and we both get our sets of congratulations and grins.

"Wait, wait, wait…how do we know it's Ash's? I mean really, I thought she was manly but I don't think she's packin'." That would be Coop. I roll my eyes.

"Well, Alexandra, it's quite simple really." That would be Brooke. Alex rolls her eyes at her full name. "Ashley's egg and Cammycake's sperm mixed together and then was inserted via baster into Spencer's who-ha."

Spencer and I both look at her weirdly. "How did you know it was Cam's?"

Brooke shrugs and smiles, "You're not the only one who's friends with Meredith and Cam. And can also keep a secret."

Darn you Cam. You suck at secret keeping. Although Brooke Leighton can be quite persuasive. Speaking of Brooke, she looks extremely happy and doesn't seem to be holding back on the loving stares. I know Alex notices them because she smiles every time she sees one. Did she tell her she loved her?

We all sit down and eat. Chattering nonsense about people going to London or baby names or other random tidbits that Coop decides to throw in, like how many different words are there for vagina. But hey, that's Alex Cooper.

Everyone's a bit scattered into their own places. We suddenly hear a thud and something snap. People race over and see Arden, Brooke and Alex. Arden and Brooke look like their about to kill each other and Alex is in between them, per usual looking at the floor sadly. We see pieces of Moose, the guitar, scattered across the floor.

"Al…" I begin to speak. She just shakes her head, fighting off tears and walks briskly up the stairs.


	8. The Investigation of the Murder of Moose

**Welll, I felt like writing today soooo yeah, thought I'd treat ya guys with the explaination and not make you try to kill me over the cliffy. So You're Welcome. Hah. Anywho, as always Reviews are appreciated as I said in my long rant last time and all that good stuff. More reviews= MORE CHAPPYS...and who doesn't want more chappys. I'm currently writing the next one up as I type this. Wait...that doesn't make sense...BUT YOU GET THE PICTURE. So enjoy and ignore the spazzy author behind the computer. **

**Disclaimer: I think I covered it in the previous chapter's rant.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY lovely lurkers and rambunctious rambling resilient rakish radical reviewers.**

* * *

**The Investigation of the Murder of Moose**

**Ashley's POV**

I move to follow Coop but Ath stops me. "I'll get her, it's your house and your sister, you figure out what the hell happened." She walks up the stairs in search of Alex and I turn to the two of them.

I grit my teeth a bit, "Can you two, please come with me outside and tell me what the fuck is going on?" I glare at Brooke and Arden and they hang their heads a bit like scolded puppies and walk outside. I turn to Spence, "I'm gonna handle this, hun. You can go check on Alex; I don't want you near the broken pieces of guitar. I'll get the others to scoop it up." She nods without putting up an argument about me being over protective and kisses my cheek, before heading up the stairs. The others take the hint and start picking up the pieces. "You guys might wanna save those…Coop's sentimental about things." They all nod and continue whispering to each other.

I walk outside and sit myself in a lawn chair with one of them on either side. They're glaring at each other. "Alright, what the hell is going on and why couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?" I'm pissed. This is Spence and my night for just US, to celebrate US, we never get time to ourselves between work and all this drama.

Brooke narrows her eyes at Arden, "It's not my fault, Arden didn't know what she had until years later." Great…it's a Coop fight.

"Yeah, well you'll always be the same whore, no matter what the reputation you get for dating the hero."

"You are so-"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough you two. Let's start from the beginning."

"Weellll here's how it went."

_**Flashback to a few minutes ago**_

_**No one's POV**_

_Alex and Brooke are laughing and grinning. _

_"So Al, you gonna play that song for me? You know you don't have to."_

_Alex just grins and shrugs, "I'm thinkin' about it." Arden walks around the corner. "'Falling for you' is pretty fitting for this occasion, but I mean I wouldn't want to steal attention away from those two with a song about my gorgeous girlfriend." Arden's face falls when she hears this. She was hoping to start anew with the guitarist, but it seems she's starting to fall for another. _

_Alex excuses herself for a bit to walk into the livingroom. Arden walks over to Brooke. "Soo, I couldn't help but hear. Song about you huh?"_

_Brooke smiles dreamily, "Yeah, she's great isn't she?"_

_Arden nods, "Yeah, I would know."_

_Brooke tilts her head, "No offense, but would you? I mean you walked away from her."_

_Arden grits her teeth, "Yeah well, we all make mistakes. That was my biggest one. I plan to fix it."_

_Brooke chuckles, "Wait, so you little Davies, think that you can just waltz in here and take her from me like that just because you and your play toy had a spat and broke up? Because I mean, Kris was just your play toy wasn't she? You used her and then you dumped her. She may not feel horrible…but you did put her through quite a lot of effort to save that relationship that you knew would fail."_

_"You know what Leighton, shut up."_

_"Ohh, I've angered Baby Davies. Poor little temper on you huh? What would Coop think?" Brooke smirks and Arden shoves her._

_"You don't know the first thing about me."_

_"Right, I don't. Because the person I thought I knew, wouldn't have hurt someone like you did."_

_"Shut up alright? I know I fucked up majorly." Their shouts are getting louder. "But I still love her."_

_Brooke scoffs, "Whatever, you're not even worth my time." Brooke bumps her shoulder and Arden grabs her wrist._

_"I beg to differ Brooke. You say that you always loved Alex? What about when you were fucking Sam? Or when you had your fling with Nikki? You're as much guilty as I am."_

_"Ha, difference. I never had her and I now that I do, there's no way I'm letting go. Sorry, Ardypoo. Not let go of me." She jerks her arm out which accidently hits Arden in the chin. Brooke giggles, "Well, I wasn't going for that, but its still entertaining." Alex rounds the corner after hearing their yells first and realizing she's being fought over at her best friend's celebration. Arden clenches her jaw and jerks her back, Brooke hitting the wall where Moose is positioned. Moose falls to the floor near Arden's feet. Brooke shoves her back and she loses her balance, stomping on the guitar before falling over. Effectively breaking Moose into pieces. Alex's eyes go wide._

_"What the hell is going on?" They both look at her and freeze before glaring at each other. Alex helps Arden up and stands between them. Everyone else rushes in._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Ashley's POV**

I just sigh and sit there. "Really guys? At my house? At my three year wedding anniversary? On the day that we give the best news in the world?" I shake my head and scoff, "I've never been so disappointed in the both of you. And what's worse is that you are dragging Coop through crazy ass journeys that she doesn't need to be in." I look at Arden. "You can't just decide all of a sudden to fight for her now and dump Kris. At least be her friend. You've been shitty to her these past months." I look at Brooke, "And you, crazy girlfriend, she's falling for you. I know that much, don't hurt her like this." I turn to both of them. "Now, both of you, when Coop is ready to see you both, will apologize and offer condolences to Moose…because she loves that damn guitar like her life, and you two will be civil or not speak to each other. You two will not influence Coop on seeing either of you. It's her decision. Are we clear?" They nod.

Arden smiles a bit, "Ya know sis, you'll make a pretty good mother."

"Don't think that by paying me that compliment that I'm letting you off the hook, you're lucky I don't disown you and make you the aunt that never sees the kid."

She sighs, "I knooow. You sure you're not the one preggo, I mean your hormones are a little wooo." She makes weird gestures and even Brooke cracks a smile.

"Ugh, whatever. Just get your ass inside. I'm done dealing with you wee one." She rolls her eyes and pushes me playfully. Oh boy, let's see what's going on inside…


	9. A Detour to the Bathroom

**I'm posting this chappy mainly because I finished it in record time...AND BECAUSE YOU GUYS NEED TO WATCH THIS. SON IS ALL TOGETHER IN A PROMO FOR A POSSIBLE MOVIE/SERIES? .com/watch?v=MIBRUIiOWWI . WATCH IT. Or I'll send the bunnies after you.**

**Disclaimer: Same same and all that jazzy stuff.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY AND WATCH THE YOUTUBE VIDEO.**

* * *

**A Detour to the Bathroom**

**Ashley's POV**

We walk in and see that the pieces have been picked up and put into a box. The others are just hanging around the living room area, looking anxious. I notice that Spence and Ath are downstairs with no sign of Coop. I walk over to my wife and wrap my arms around her. "Spence, how'd it go?" Spencer shakes her head.

"She wouldn't talk to either of us. She just kept writing in her notebook and using your spare guitar."

"Babe, it's how she deals with things…its not your fault you couldn't break through it. She writes her feelings."

Spencer nods, "Ath and I tried to get her to play us something to get her out of her trance but she just shook her head and walked downstairs, passed by everyone and locked herself in the studio." Ah that would explain the anxious people. "Bridget took Ross home, it's past his bedtime, plus I wouldn't want him around the drama either." I notice Spencer is eying me in a certain hungry way that surprises me considering the circumstances. She smirks and pulls me towards the kitchen. Instantly her lips are on mine, it's a needy kiss, a kiss I'm quite familiar with.

I pull back and look at her questioningly. She smiles and shrugs, whispering in my ear, "I'm a little horny and hormonal at the moment. Seeing you take charge of that situation was a total turn on." My eyebrows shoot up. She wants sex now? When all this shit is going on in our house? Not that I'd ever turn down sex with her, but I mean it's a little hectic right now. She motions to upstairs. I follow her as we sneak upstairs. She pulls me into our master bathroom and locks the door. She turns around and gives me a smirk, my knees almost buckle from that alone. "You seem stressed Ash, I just want to help you _relax_." I walk up to her and press my lips to hers, pushing her against the door. She growls a bit, which is fucking sexy, and flips us over, pushing me up against the door. She's holding my wrists above my head and kissing my neck. Damn, she's so fucking hot when she takes charge. Her lips move over my neck, gently biting and sucking. I'm fairly sure that's going to leave a mark. My breathing picks up as her body presses into mine, her lips still working my neck. She lets go of my wrists to whip my shirt over my head and unclasp my bra as well as doing the same for herself. She continues kissing my neck as her hands palm my breasts. I groan out and arch into her hands. She smirks and kisses down my chest, taking a nipple into her mouth while working the other in her hand. I try to hold in my moans as to not alert our house guests of our activities, but its damn hard when you've got Spencer Carlin Davies ravaging you.

She continues south kissing down my abs and licking them. I shiver and she unbuckles my belt, snaps open my jeans and slides them to my ankles along with my lacey underwear. She looks up at me, her blue eyes dark with lust, before taking a lick up my slick slit. I close my eyes as she continues licking trying to control my breathing. She flicks her tongue up my clit and my knees just about give out. I bite my lip trying to hold in my moans. She uses a hand to hold my hips against the door as her other hand slides two fingers into my center. I can't hold it in and let out a long moan as she starts pumping them in and out of me. I'm so worked up that it doesn't take long for me to cry out her name as I come. She licks up her spoils from her efforts and slides my jeans back up before buckling my belt.

"Wow, Spence…" I grin. "If you getting preggo meant that…I would've done it sooner."

She chuckles a bit and blushes, "Yeah…well…I couldn't help myself."

"Ah, but let me help you." I smirk and flip our positions so she's up against the door. I grin as I kiss her fully on the lips, snaking my tongue into her mouth as she moans from my hands kneading the soft flesh of her breast. I'm more gentle with her because I know she's going to be a bit tender in areas. I kiss down her body and hike up her skirt, pulling her panties aside and rubbing two fingers along her slit. She pulls away from the kiss and whimpers. God, I love that noise. I ease my fingers in and begin to thrust them in and out, she's rocking her hips to meet my thrusts making my fingers go deeper. We continue like this until I curl my fingers inside of her and her walls clench around my fingers. She rides out her orgasm on my digits and I gently pull them from her.

"God…Ash…You never cease to surprise me." She smiles and I grin back. "I suppose we should head down though, she is your best friend after all…and I guessss we maybe owe her." She's only joking. We owe Coop a lot. A debt that she refuses to let us pay. But tonight, it's going to be paid in full.

We quickly wash our hands and fix each other's clothes, before heading back downstairs. On the way to the stairs she stops me and wraps her arms around my shoulders and gives me a quick peck.

"You ready to hit the madness?" She grins a bit.

"As ready as I'll ever be, love. I'm just glad I've got you by my side."


	10. Into the Madness

**So here's the 100th CHAPTER OF THE WHITE LINES AND RED LIGHTS SERIES! I never thought I'd write this much when I started back in November. I was like hmm, let me just try this and see what happens, I've got a bit of free time to spare and all that stuff****. But with all your supportive reviews and ideas I've reached the 100 mark and I can't thank you guys enough for being here with me on this last installment. The last story still has a ways to go, don't worry. I'm still making it up as I go along. **

**IN ADDITION I've officially hit 200 reviews off of this series and I'm so utterly dumbfounded and flattered that I don't know what to do with myself. So please keep reviewing and being awesome and all that, because I wouldn't have continued it this much without you guys. I've written you guys 148876 words including this one which I find to be amazing.**

**ANOTHER THING: If you haven't already seen it. GO SEE IT. The youtube movie for SON. ON YOUTUBE UNDER the user southofnowhereonline**

**Part 1: www. youtube .com/watch?v=VHNprtOORIg**

**Part 2: www. youtube. com/watch?v=_xUNXIiWDJA **

**Seriously, I'm excited and they need 100,000 looks within the next week or so. Honestly, I know that we don't want a Spashley break up. But I mean them just being together for the whole movie is just going to be boring. These are also just IDEAS, nothing is set in stone so please don't write discouraging comments on the videos or they might not make the movie.**

**ALRIGHT, END OF LARGE AUTHORS NOTE. I can't thank you guys enough.**

**Songs used: Breaking-Anberlin, Everywhere- Michelle Branch**

**Disclaimer: Same as the 99 previous chapters.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY my awesome followers that have been with me through all 100 chapters.**

* * *

**Into the Madness**

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I see that the same people are waiting around the living room. From a few expressions they know exactly what went on. I see Brooke outside the studio door. Talking on her phone to probably Alex to see if she's going to be coming out anytime soon. That would be funny "coming out"…but I'm not in the mood to make that sort of joke right now. All I care about is my wife and my best friend. Spencer kisses me on the cheek and tells me that she's going to go see if anyone needs anything. I nod and walk over to Brooke.

"Pllleaaase babe….Yeah, I know….But…Seriously, Al….I know we were being a little harsh but that's no reason to….Hun…please…I know how much it meant to you….Let me help…ugh fine." She looks up at me and mumbles, "Well that's convenient." Before continuing, "Your little Cooper is being difficult and I think you might be the one to help get her out of there." She hands me the phone.

_"Coopski, what are you doing in there? I swear if you've drank through that refrigerator I will kill you." _I say teasingly.

_"Oh you caught me, I'm a raging homosexual alchy. Take me away officer Davies." _She's snarky today.

_"Listen Al, I don't like talking to you through a phone so mind letting me in? I promise only me."_

She sighs,_ "Fine…only because it's kind of your house and you're my best friend."_

I close the phone and hand it back to Brooke who looks a little hurt. "Brooke, don't worry about it. Coop and I have history and you just played a part in destroying one of her most prized possessions…She would've let you in if the case had been otherwise."

I hear the lock on the door click and Coop peeks her head out and motions for me to come inside. She gives Brooke a sad smile and closes the door behind us.

I hit her arm, "Alexandra Cooper! What the hell do you think you're doing locking yourself in here?" She rubs her arm.

"We'll I needed to vent. This was the best place." She shrugs like its nothing.

"Everyone is worried sick about you."

She scoffs, "Oh really? Well how long did it take you to finally come over here? Hmm? An hour or so? What did you and Spencer have a quickie in the bathroom before you came to talk to me?"

I look at her with wide eyes and she notices that I haven't denied it, "Holy shit, that's it. You fucked her before even showing up to see how I was. I mean I know she's you're wife and everything, but was that reallllly the best time?" She looks a bit amused at how uncomfortable I'm becoming. "You're lucky you're my best friend and I know your horny tendencies, or I would've slapped you. Butt I mean…go Ash, getting Spence in the bathroom while your own party is going on is a pretty large feat." She chuckles a bit. It's good to see a glimpse of the old her.

"So, you ready to unveil this little project you've kept yourself in here for?"

Alex nods, "Yeah, I guess. I wanna see if you like it first though. Don't worry it's not a homage to Moose or anything. Although I'm gonna miss her a lot and stuff."

"Wait Moose was a her?"

Alex looks at me like I'm mentally challenged, "Well yeah, duh."

As I try to figure out how I could've possibly known that Moose was a girl guitar, Coop picks up my old guitar from the Freeloader days and plucks a few strings. "Alright, so…I wrote this at my best friend's three year anniversary celebration and I hope she doesn't murder me, because I've realized that I've stolen her child's spotlight." I shake my head and smile. Good ole Cooper. "I had already written a song that I was going to play tonight to Brooke, called 'Falling for you' and I still am, but I felt I needed to get some emotions out about Ard. So that's what I've been doing. I've got another little trick up my sleeve…not one…but two different songs. Conflicting emotions, conflicting songs. It works." She shrugs and smiles a bit, before it falls from her face when she starts playing.

_Do you memorize theatrical lines_

_And seem to lead them in_

_Play the role with the good girl heart_

_Had the tangled webs within_

_Who was it that lead you on_

_That's makes you want to hurt me so_

_Who do you want to forget?_

_Who forgot you long ago_

_Do you still feel her_

_Calling in the act tonight_

_Do you still feel it_

_Seems like you've done this before_

_You make breaking hearts look so easy_

_Seems like you've done this before_

_You've got breaking hearts all but down_

_And you've done this, you've done this before_

_You make stealing hearts look so easy_

_Where is the girl I adore?_

_You've got breaking up all but down_

_And I can't love a thief anymore_

_Do you collect the souls you've lost_

_In the top of your dresser drawer_

_Count the number of tears displaced_

_On lonely bedroom floors_

_Oh Where the shape of your heart once was_

_Slowly takes the place of you_

_Will they hold the memories now_

_Of the love I thought I knew_

_Do you still feel her_

_Calling in the act tonight_

_Do you still feel it_

_Seems like you've done this before_

_You make breaking hearts look so easy_

_Seems like you've done this before_

_You've got breaking hearts all but down_

_And you've done this, you've done this before_

_You make stealing hearts look so easy_

_Where is the girl I adore?_

_You've got breaking up all but down_

_And I can't love a thief anymore_

She plays with so much emotion that I can feel the pain she's gone through and I shiver.

_You make breaking hearts look so easy_

_You've got breaking hearts all but down_

_You make breaking hearts look so easy_

_Seems like you've done this before_

_You've got breaking hearts all but down_

_And you've done this, you've done this before_

_The best you could hope to be is_

_Now just a bitter sweet memory_

_And You make breaking hearts look so easy _

She looks up from her guitar. Another hit there, Coop? Where does this writing talent come from? Geez, this girl is a hero/saint that can do no wrong can she? Or is there something no one knows, deep down that makes her imperfect? "So yeah. That's the bad of it." She smiles a bit, "This one's on a little lighter note." She winks and begins playing.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're  
You're never there  
And when I sleep you're  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_  
_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_  
_'Cause everytime I look you're never there_  
_And everytime I sleep you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_  
_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_  
_I'm not alone_

_I recognized the way you make me feel_  
_I start to think that you might not be real_  
_I sense it now the water's getting deep_  
_I try to wash the pain away from me_  
_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_  
_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_  
_I'm not alone_

_Oh_

_When I touch your hand_  
_It's then I understand the beauty lives within_  
_It's now that we begin_  
_You always light my way whenever comes a day_  
_No matter where I go I always feel you so_

Coop closes her eyes and continues playing, getting into her song. I missed this side of her.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_  
_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_  
_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone_

_And you're everyone I see_  
_So tell me_  
_Do you see me_

Coop puts down the guitar. "So, as you can see…I'm in a bit of a predicament here. I can't ask you to chose for me, I know. I have to figure this out myself."

"But what happens to them in the mean time?"

"I guess they'll both just have to wait. I can't be with either one of them right now." She sighs and I wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"It'll be alright, Coop. You'll figure it out." I let go of her. "Now, let's get you out of here before everyone freaks out some more." She smiles and giggles a bit.

I open the door and see both Arden and Brooke standing nervously infront of it. They both stare directly at Alex and she motions them to follow her outside so they can talk privately. Good luck, Coop.

I walk into the kitchen and Spencer walks over to me with a curious look. I mouth tell you later. I look around the living room and see all of our little couples snuggled up together. Ath and Nikki are smiling and whispering to each other. Kyla and Lucy are whispering back and forth…which seems a bit like their arguing. That doesn't happen too often. Wiley walks up to me.

"Hey, Coop gonna be ok?"

I nod, "Yeah, she's just trying to figure everything out ya know? Brooke and Arden are pretty much fighting over her like a chew toy."

Wiley sighs, "God, Coop stop being so irresistible." The three of us chuckle a bit. "Anyways, thanks for the party and congrats on the kid. I've gotta go help Bridge pack or I'm gonna be in trouble." She smiles, "But if you guys need anything, from either of us, ya know because we've already got Ross experience and all that. We're only an international phone call away." Spencer and I smile and hug her goodbye before she makes her way out of the front door.

I hear arguing outside. Great. Then it dies down and I see Coop walking into the house with Brooke and Arden in tow. Coop rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"So, uh, Ash," I turn to Ky. "It's a little bit funny ya know?" She chuckles a bit nervously and nudges Lucy.

Lucy speaks up, "Um, Ky and I are pregnant as well." Everyone's jaws drop. "We were going to tell people tonight since everyone would be together, but we didn't want to steal your baby's thunder and all that." Lucy mumbles a bit.

Everyone just stares and then starts laughing. I speak up, "Well Luce and I will have some nice bonding time when those cravings start. We'll be running into the supermarket at 3 in the morning together." Everyone laughs. "But I'm happy for you two." I walk up to Kyla and Lucy and give them each a hug. Everyone else says their congratulations.

"Arden…you better not be pregnant too." Coop jokes and Arden rolls her eyes.

"Impossible, I would want the kid to be yours." Coop freezes and Arden looks at her wide eyed. Brooke looks really jealous at this moment. "Err..I mean…uh.." No one knows what to say and Arden can't even save herself. Coop chuckles nervously.

"So, I guess I'll be heading out. Night all." She says night to everyone and leaves Brooke and Arden for last. Brooke walks up to her and wraps her arms around her neck pulling her closer and whispering a few things into her ear that make Coop's eyes go wide and a shade darker. That Leighton girl has her sex appeal. Spencer giggles a bit beside me as I wrap my arm around her and watch the exchange. Brooke leans in and snags dumbstruck Coop's lips in a heated kiss. They pull away after a few seconds. Brooke whispers something in her ear and slides a finger down the front of Coop making her shiver a bit. Brooke grins and walks away. Leaving Coop with a very jealous Arden. Coop looks over at her apologetically, "Listen Arden-," She's cut off by Arden kissing her deeply and running her fingers through her hair. I look at Spence with a raised eyebrow and she just smiles and kisses my lips softly. We turned back to the kissing crazies and Arden's got Coop pressed up against the wall. They pull away and Coop tries to talk, but every time she opens her mouth she can't seem to form words. She just smiles a bit and whispers a goodnight to Arden. We all walk out of the house to see her off. She pulls out her helmet and swings her leg over her Lime Green Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle and waves to us before starting it up and speeding off.

Arden sighs and everyone says their goodbyes getting into their respective cars and driving off. Well, our get together's can never be normal can they?


	11. Nervousness and A Duel of Songs?

**Sooo, here's another one for ya. What do you think? Should Arden be forgiven and Ardex all the way? Or should Brooke be her forever love? I appreciate allllll points and comments.**

**Hmm, so I realized that I have like 28 reviews on this story and I haven't done a good job at replying to any one of them so, here goes. (ITS REALLY LONG)**

**Chapter 1 Reviewers:**

**BreakYourHeart and Lovegun1983: Ah, both Ardex supporters eh? They are quite adorable.**

**Imaferrari: Always look forward to your reviews. You always have something that makes me wonder about my certain choices as a writer and for that I thank you.**

**Jab1993: YAY back.**

**Chapter Deux Reviewers:**

**BreakYourHeart: Unfortunately I am taking 10 chapters to reconcile things. xD That's strange...I didn't even notice. **

**Imaferrari: Well, you happen to be one of the few Brooke/Alex supporters I've heard from. Always good to get a non Ardex in there.**

**Chapter threee Reviewers:**

**XWatchaXSayX: I have given Brooke a chance, because I mean who doesn't deserve a chance to woooo the lovely Alexandra Cooper? But yes, I do believe that is what went on with Arden and her fear of Coop hurting herself.**

**BreakYourHeart: Aww, you can't just hate on Kris and Brooke, they're only following their hearts. But I get what you mean. And thannkkk you, I like to attempt to please all while also pleasing myself.**

**Hptriospashley and Irishgirl33: Ahhhh we've got more Ardex supporters here.**

**Chapter Foouurrr Reviewers:**

**30mafer04: Well you win the award of only person to comment on chapter four. CONGRATZ!**

**Chapter Fiveerr Reviewers:**

**UBERGOOBER: Hey you asked me to message you sometime with I quote ;) but you're all private and what not, so feel free to message me. I'd be alllll cool on that one. And glad to see a bit of a thinking that Brooke and Alex are cuuuuttte.**

**Irishgirl33 and SheAWizKid: Oi, give me two different opinions why don't ya? Nah I'm just kidding. Irish you have every right to think that Alex shouldn't wait for Arden. And WizKid you have every right to feel as thought Alex was being a bit tough. I like contrasting opinions they work and I appreciate both of yours.**

**Chapter Siiixxxx Reviewers:**

**Cathielove10, AceBaby'12, BreakYourHeart: We've got more Ardex supporters in the hooouuussse. (Lame...I know.)**

**Chapter Seven Reviewers: **

**BreakYourHeart: Again, with your devious hints of breaking up Brooke and Alex. And yesss, Kris and Arden were a weird couple and didn't need to be together. So, poof I made it so.**

**Irishgirl33: Yes, the spashley shall be mommies. I made them preggo. I'm at fault. I carried the baster and everything. xP And yes, poor Moose..(the guitar one)**

**Chapter Eight Reviewers:**

**BreakYourHeart, Cathielove10, and hptriospashley: AGAIN with your unfailing support for Ardex. I'm sure they love you. Because well, I will make them love you considering I control their souls yada yada. Anywho, we shall see what happens to them.**

**Chapter Nine Reviewers:**

**BreakYourHeart and hptriospashley: Yes, Spashley took some naughty time in the bathroom. I just had to throw that in there. The SON movie is reallly exciting. I hope it gets picked up. Also, the Freeloaders might make a reunion appearence. Ya never know.**

**Chapter TEN AND END OF LONG AUTHORS NOTE**

**Acebaby'12 and hptriospashley: Aggggaaain with the Ardex support. Well we'll see what she choses after this chapter and all that jazz. Anything is possible my good reviewers anything.**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada same same**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY (And If you review, I promise to write something back. It's a new thing I'm trying...Plus it makes me feel popular. xD Not really...but yeah.)**

* * *

**Nervousness and A Duel of Songs?**

**A Few weeks later**

**Ashley's POV**

God, these past weeks have started to become difficult. The triangle that is Arden, Coop, and Brooke has become even more confusing and straining upon everyone's relationships. Those two won't back down from each other and Coop has just locked herself in her apartment writing music and thinking. Spencer, Lucy, Ath, and I have all taken turns visiting her to make sure everything is well. She needs to come to a decision soon.

I'm sitting in my kitchen with my lovely wife, talking about a few things we need to get for our lovely little Davies. Spencer is starting to get a little bump and I find it adorable. She's also horny as hell, which is also a plus side of this whole thing.

I figure I'll go over and talk to Coop some more when Spencer goes to work in a few hours. She needs to make a decision because Brooke and Arden are about to kill each other and make our entire circle of friendship implode.

"Ash?" My wife brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm kind of nervous." I look into her eyes and I see what she's trying to tell me.

I walk to where she's sitting and wrap my arms around her from behind. "Spence, baby, you'll be amazing, alright? You're the most maternal person I know, you'll be a great mommy and I'll be right there by your side every step of the way, love. I love you, and I love the next addition to the Davies family too." Moose runs up to me and nudges me. "Alright, love you too Moose. One big Davies family right here." I grin and Spencer giggles a bit.

Spencer just left for work. Even though I refuse to let her run around with a heavy camera, she still insists upon working. Stubborn woman threatened me with celibacy…I'm heading over to Coops to see how she's doing with everything.

I walk up to her apartment door with a nice bunch of chinese take out and I hear voices inside. "Al, come on, can't we just be together? I know I made a mistake and I've regretted it since the moment it happened but I was too scared to see that I love you." Well atleast Arden is trying.

"No, Ard where was all of this when you were with Kris huh? I-You left me and a few months later you were with her. You hurt us both. You have no idea how jea-" Coop stops herself. "hurt I felt when you chose her."

"You were going to say jealous weren't you? Don't shake your head at me Alexandra Cooper. You're hiding your feelings again and I'm not going to sit back and watch you do it. You were jealous of Kris, weren't you?" Silence. "Weren't you?"

"Alright! Fine, I was jealous. It killed me to see you with her. Are you fucking happy now? It took me forever to be able to be in the same room as you two let alone talk to you. I felt so fucking betrayed Ard."

I continue to remain silent. I feel like such a creeper but I need to know what's going on. "So, be with me now Alex. Why can't you just pick me and send Brooke on her way?"

"Because, you don't get to fucking decide, 'Oh wait, now is a good time for poor tortured Coopy and I to be together.'

"Hey Al, where's my-" Wait is Brooke there too? "What the hell is she doing here?" This could get ugly. I knock and let myself in.

"Ohhh Coooop, I've come bearing food for your hermitness." I pretend to look shocked when I see Brooke outside her bedroom door and Arden near Coop. "Oh, well, this is an awkward situation."

Alex mumbles, "Tell me about it."

"Care to explain this to me Al?" I almost laugh at her predicament.

She rolls her eyes, "Brooke came over wanting to talk, we talked and got nowhere. She went into my room to use the bathroom and that's when I got the door. Arden comes bursting in and starts stuff. Brooke walks out and you come in, here we are now. Bam, there's your story."

"Some deep shit your in there Coop." I walk into her kitchen and set down the food.

"Yeah, she is." Brooke narrows her eyes. Coop laughs.

"Seriously Brooke? How the hell has this turned on me?" She just laughs some more. "This whole thing is ridiculous."

I pipe up, "I agree. But Coop you need to come to a decision and soon."

She sighs, "Yeah I know." She turns to the both of them. "It's honestly not fair to either of you. Which is why I was staying away so I could figure things out, not that I didn't have feelings for either of you. Because I do." Both of their expressions soften when they see Coop being so sincere. "But honestly, it is so fucking difficult. I mean Brooke," She turns to her, "you were there when I was so lost and so alone and you helped me get back to a good place. You knew I had feelings for Arden but you hoped that I would see you for what you are. Amazing, gorgeous, and not just some sex symbol. " Brooke takes Alex's hand and squeezes it. I can only see a look of pure love for her. "Although the sexyness is always a plus." She wiggles her brows and winks. Brooke giggles. Coop's expression goes back to serious. "I'm falling for you Brooke." Arden takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. Coop turns to her. "And then there's you Arden, you were my first love. You had me. You had me and I would have never ever hurt you, I fucking risked my life for you, and I know you didn't ask me to. But you didn't need to either. I only wanted you. But you were insecure over your sister. " She glances at me. "And we got through it. We were together until you decided that you couldn't be basically Superman's Lois Lane." She chuckles. "Not that I think I'm Superman but you made me seem like it. Even Superman has kryptonite Ard…you were mine." She sighs and Arden rubs her other arm. "So you see my dilemma here. You both are people so close to me…I love both of you on some level. I just, don't know what to do. And until I know, I can't see either of you. I know it's been a few weeks already, but I just…I can't." Brooke and Arden look at each other.

Brooke clears her throat, "We thought you'd say that. So…we uh, came up with a little something that might help."

"A threesome? Guys that's not necessary. Although it would be a dream come true." She sighs dramatically and they both hit her on the shoulder. "Alright, alright. What is it?"

Arden speaks up, "We're both going to give you a performance. We each wrote a song for you and we're going to play it to you in private." Coop's eyebrows raise.

"Really?"

Brooke nods. "You seem to only respond to emotionally tough decisions with music so we figured we'd give it a try."

I clear my throat and say before exiting her apartment, "Well, uh, enjoy the food Coop. Guess you get dinner and two shows."


	12. Brooke's Last Stand

**Sooooo, sorry Spashley fans. This chapter and next chapter are focused on the Alex/Brooke/Arden triangle because we need to get that squared away. Gotta tell ya. It's a twist, this one.**

**To my reviewers. **

**We have Ardex fans: Hptriospashley, JSerenade, BreakYourhear**

**We have Cooke (workin' on the name people) fans: devotedfan**

**And then we have the Ardex fans that believe Arden still has a lot to make up for or they like Brooke just not for Coop: Irishgirl33, Cathielove10.**

**ALSO thank you BreakYourHeart for making the ustream come to my attention:**

**HERE'S the whole SON triangle answering questions at Mandy and Matt's house: **

**http:/ www. ustream .tv /recorded / 14162055  
**

**Disclaimer: Same same.**

**Stolen- Dashboard Confessional**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

**Brooke's Last Stand**

**Alex's POV**

After Ash left, the two girls who I had fallen for sat me in my room and told me they were getting ready for their separate performances. Guess I'll save the food for after. They shut the door and walked out into the main area of the apartment. I sit and wait patiently at my desk, my leg bouncing up and down. I'm a little nervous. I look through some papers to try and get my mind off of the questions running through my head. What if this doesn't work? What if there isn't a clear answer?

I'm broken from my thoughts when Brooke enters the room. I look up at her, turning my chair around and my mouth goes dry. She looks gorgeous and damn sexy. She's wearing one of my black button downs only it's not buttoned at all and I can't help but scan over her gorgeous body she's revealed to me. I gaze at her chest. Her breasts encased in a black lace bra. My eyes move lower down her toned tanned stomach, gazing over her navel ring and down to the cut lines of her hips following into her tight black jeans. I'm utterly speechless.

She smirks knowing the effect her outfit is having on me and sways her hips as she walks over to me. She leans over giving me the perfect view of her breasts as she whispers, "Eyes up here, Coop. You can have all of me later." I whimper a little at the effect her husky voice is having on me. She kisses my lips tenderly before grabbing Bison from the stand in my room.

"So, as you know, I'm not a lead singer or anything. But I did put my heart into this song, love. Hopefully, it'll be enough to make you stay." She gazes at me lovingly but it soon turns into a bit of a look of sadness. "And if not, we've had a good run, Al." She begins strumming Bison and she looks so at home with a guitar. I gaze at the Murky Water guitarist as she begins to sing in a voice that I've never heard before and could only be described as Brooke Leighton.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

She looks deeply into my eyes as she sings. All I can do is stare back, I don't care about her skimpy clothing or her sex appeal, I just stare back hearing and seeing her raw emotion.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

She smiles and it makes my heart melt. I just…I can't break her. I can't. She's so raw and vulnerable and she's singing to me. Her playing picks up.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart_

She takes a deep breath and belts out the last verse.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

She stares directly into my soul with those emerald eyes.

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart__ ._

Her eyes are glossy and she's emotionally drained from her performance. I get up and walk over to her, taking Bison from her hands and wrap my arms around her. "It's alright Brooke. Thank you. Thank you so much. I feel so…honored that you'd write that for me and that you performed it. God, what are you doing to me Brooke Leighton…" She smiles a bit and looks into my eyes. I stare back into those sparking emerald orbs and I can't help but be drawn to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a loving kiss. I tighten my grip around her waist. She pulls away after a few moments.

She whispers huskily in my ear, "I plan on keeping that promise earlier. You can have all of me." My eyes widen and she starts kissing down my neck, pushing me back towards my bed. The back of my legs hit the bed and I sit on the edge with Brooke kneeling between my legs. She pulls herself from ravaging my neck and slides her shirt off of her lean shoulders, before lifting my shirt up and over my head. Then I think of Arden sitting outside the room, waiting for her turn and I stop Brooke.

She looks at me, "What's wrong, Al?"

I sigh, "I honestly don't feel comfortable doing this with Arden in the next room, B."

She smiles a bit."Always thinking of others huh Coop?" I chuckle. "But she won't mind. We talked about it and we both agreed that nothing was off limits."

I look at her curiously, "When did you two have time to talk about this? I mean I don't think that you would just meet up and discuss this. You're at each other's throats all the time."

"Uh well we did…" Brooke slides her hand up my thigh and begins unbuckling my pants. I put my hand over hers and she looks up. She almost looks guilty.

"Brooke…you're not telling me something…"

"Alex…I don't want the mood ruined." Brooke says back in the same tone that I just used.

"Too bad it already is." I push her hands off me. "Now talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Al." She says in a confident tone, but I see right through that.

"Brooke Leighton…Tell me what the hell you're hiding…" That's right I used her full name. I'm pissed.

"Whatever, Alexandra Cooper." She gets up and tries to walk away. I grab her hand and pull her to me. I wrap my arms around her tightly and she struggles. I fall back onto the bed, pinning her under me.

"Brooke…Brooke…" She shakes her head and squirms. I pin her arms above her head and straddle her waist. "Look at me." She glances at me and looks away. "Brooke…look at me…" My tone softens and she looks up at me, her guilty green eyes. "Something happened at that rendezvous…right?" She nods. "Please baby, just tell me…"

She sighs and shakes her head, "I'm not worthy of being your baby…" I look at her shocked. She just made this amazing song for me, trying to convince me that she's the one for me and now she doesn't think she's worthy of my love? I'm so confused. "Arden and I ran into each other at a bar downtown. We decided it was time to talk things over. We were both so nervous and we ended up drinking too much. One thing led to another and I found myself with my hand down her pants-"

"You what? Brooke what the fuck." I get off the bed and pace around she sits there and watches me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy when you're pissed and shirtless?" Brooke tries to lighten the mood and I just glare at her. "Right, not the time." She mumbles.

"That's right Brooke, think with your brain for once and not your vagina." She gets up and pushes me backwards.

She growls out, "Fuck you, Alex. You know I'm not like that."

I walk up to her and bitterly say to her face, "Oh yeah, then what the fuck were you doing with your hand in my ex's pants?"

She looks down, "Al, let me just explain…"

"Explain?" I shout. She looks up at me pleadingly. I turn around and take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. Arden has probably heard all of the yelling by now. I feel Brooke's hand run along my back soothingly. I tense a bit. "Brooke…" I say warningly. She pulls her hand away and I turn around. She sits on my bed and pats the space next to her for me to sit.

I sit next to her and we have a few moments of silence, "Brooke…you wanted to explain…so explain." She takes a deep breath and Arden opens the door.

"Hey you two alright? I heard yelling…and not the good kind." She smiles a bit which soon fades when she sense the tension in the room. She looks at Brooke who nods. Arden sighs. "Guess I should be apart of this as well." She checks out my exposed torso as she goes to sit on the other side of me. I'm pretty sure us being half naked is a bit of a distraction/temptation. So I get up, tell them to make themselves comfortable and I'll be right back. I pick up the discarded clothes from the ground and toss Brooke her, well technically my, shirt which she buttons up a few buttons on and I slip on mine. They've both crawled up to the headboard and I sit in between them. We sit in silence.

"So, how was she?" I wiggle my brows at Brooke and I earn a giggle from both of them. Arden slips her hand into mine and squeezes it, knowing I'm trying to lighten the mood, even if I really don't feel like it. Her fingers trace along the script letters on my wrist tattoo.

"Hmm…well, maybe you should hear the whole story and then we can talk about it."

"Yeah, that'd probably be best. Considering both of you are on thin ice with me as it is." It's not in an angry tone, just an informative one. I honestly wonder what the heck could've possessed them to do this. I don't know what to do.


	13. Truces and Mistakes

**Sooo, I didn't want to leave you guys completeeeeely hanging. So, I figured I'd speed write this instead of doing my research paper due tomorrow. **

**To my reviewers:**

**Cathielove10: I know, I know...I'm such a tease. ;P And thank you for the evil genius comment. Muccchhh appreciated. Muahaha**

**Riisky: Glad to have you as a new follower. And yeah, Coop's pretty awesome. We'll see if Ardex works out.**

**Hptriospashley: Of course you're pulling for Ardex. Always are. And yes, the triangle will be sorted out...possibly in the next chapter.**

**BreakYourHeart: Yes, of course it can't be as simple as that. Hope you get well soon. Glad to be of entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: Same per usual.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

**Truces and Mistakes**

**Alex's POV**

Brooke sighs, "So I guess I'll start. I was upset a few nights ago. You weren't talking to me or anyone besides Ash, Spencer, and Lucy. So I went down to Lucy's bar_, Reed's, _figuring I'd drown my sorrows or chat with Luce for a bit." Right, Lucy's bar was her biggest investment at the moment. Her and Kyla needed something to do with Ky taking a break from the acting business. "Unfortunately, someone else was chatting with Lucy." She looks over at Arden.

Ard speaks up, "Yeah, I was upset too and I guess we thought the same. Ya know, Luce is like my cool older sister. She's not as Coop supportive as Ash so she's pretty much unbiased, and she's level headed, plus she's family." She shrugs. "So Brooke came over and Luce sensed tension so she excused herself for some problem she had to take care of."

_**Flashback to a few nights ago**_

_**Arden's POV**_

_What is she doing here? Why hasn't she left yet. _

_"So, Arden…I come in peace. Don't worry. I just came to drown my Alex sorrows." Brooke flashes me a smile. Hey, what do ya know, she's being actually decent. "Listen Arden, I'm sorry for those low blows at the party, it really wasn't necessary to go there. I know you and Coop have a past, I shouldn't have used it to hurt you." I'm shocked. Did she just apologize?_

_"Yeah, Brooke it was pretty low, but I mean I was just as bad. We both want Alex Cooper and it's her decision. No use in attacking each other." I shrug. _

_Brooke smiles, "Exactly. So I figure why don't we help her out with her decision." I look at her curiously. "What speaks to Alex the most? Music."_

_Wow, she can be pretty smart for a supposed nympho. "So we write and perform songs for her? Should there be ground rules?"_

_"If you agree that doing whatever it takes is ok, then I will too."_

_"Done." I reach out my hand and she takes it in hers. We shake and after we don't let go of each other's hand. I look down. "Oh, right, might need that." Brooke chuckles a bit and she lets go with me._

_"Buy you a drink? Seal the truce?" She flashes her infamous smirk._

_"Yeah, why not."_

_A few drinks later and we're both pretty buzzed to the point that I feel considerably on the way to drunkness. We've been flirting all night. I get pretty flirty when I'm drunk and from what I've heard Brooke gets horny. What a match I tell ya._

_**No one's POV**_

_Arden and Brooke are at the bar flirting and leaning in close. Lucy looks over and sees the two, wondering if she should stop it. Nah, she thinks, their own problem. She looks on and sees them both lean in and kiss each other hotly. Lucy's jaw drops. She's torn between telling Coop her good friend and staying out of it. She chooses to keep quiet as she looks on to the two girls that captured Alex Cooper's heart make out at her bar._

_They giggle and whisper, exiting the bar and calling a cab. The cab takes them back to Brooke's place and they stumble inside._

_**Brooke's POV**_

_God, we so shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop. I'm fucking horny from the lack of sex and booze. I pin the smaller Davies up against the door and crash my lips into hers. My hands moving down her small body. She groans into my mouth and places a leg in between my thighs as I place one between hers. We grind down on each other's legs making animalistic noises. I have to admit, Little Davies has some talent in the bedroom. We make our way to the bed as clothes are shed. We're soon both naked and I straddle her. I trace the inside of her thighs not wanting foreplay to go on any longer. We both just need a quick fuck. I tease her center and she groans putting an arm across her face._

_She suddenly bolts up. "Brooke, brooke…we can't." She wiggles away a little clumsily because of her drunken state. I look at her curiously not quite comprehending the situation. What sobered her up? She's staring at her wrist and tracing the lettering of her tattoo. "We can't do this to her…"_

_I feel like a ton of shit. I wasn't going to stop…I was going to ruin everything with Alex for both Arden and me."Yeah, you're right.."_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe this. I mean I know I have no right to be upset because I'm technically not with either of them, but…they almost fucked each other. They stare at me, waiting for my next move. I feel arms circle around my waist and I know it's Arden's. Brooke kisses my cheek comfortingly and I let her.

"Al, you don't know how incredibly sorry we are. We were hurt, upset, drunk and stupid." Brooke rasps.

"Yeah, we just…are so sorry that we could ever hurt you like that. The last thing you need is more hurt, hun. You've been hurt enough." Arden traces soothing circles on my stomach.

"Doesn't stop people though…" I mumble. They both look so guilty and sorry. Both putting aside their differences trying to comfort me. I shake my head. "But it's not like I have any right to be upset…You both are technically single…free to see other people, and…each other." I struggle to get the last part out.

"Al, we still shouldn't have done it." Arden runs her finger through my hair and I close my eyes smiling a bit. That always felt good. I feel a pair of lips on mine and I automatically know that they're Brooke's. I feel Arden rubbing my stomach under my shirt as Brooke kisses me. I pull away and look at them curiously. They're not thinking…They both look at each other and smirk.

**Ashley's POV**

I stopped by _Reed's _because I figured I'd see my sister-in-law for a quick chat. Spencer is still at work and won't be home until dinner.

"Hey, you, dark mysterious one!" Lucy stands up from where she was rummaging through the cabinets of her bar.

"Oi, it's a Davies sighting. Never thought I'd see you in here. Drink?"

"Nah, but I think Alex is gonna need one." I chuckle. "I just came from her apartment. Both Arden and Brooke were there about to tear each other apart." She freezes up. "I just stopped by to say hello to my favvvorite sister-in-law."

"First of all," She smiles, "I'm your only sister in law. Secondly…there's something I need to tell you about Brooke and Arden…" She looks at me guiltily. Great, what have they done now.


	14. The Walkin

**So, this is what many have been waiting for...THE DECISION. So, I mean, I dunno how much longer I can keep reinventing this story so if I can't get anymore ideas to bring everyone in...next chapter could just be the end and an epilogue. What do you guys think? Any ideas? Otherwise, this installment may be ending. I'm starting to think this is its end...**

**Disclaimer: OWNAGE OF NOTHING BUT MY BRAIN AND THE STUFF IT MAKES UP!**

**To the lovely reviewers:**

**BreakYourHeart: Nah, I love long responses. I ramble myself so it's allll good.**

**Hptriospashley: Well, here's the sorting out...with a little fun.**

**JSerenade: Well yeah its funny. I try to be. xD**

**Irishgirl33: Definately HAWT and COMPLICATED.**

**Songs used: Perfect situation- Weezer**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY...And review, pm me, comment...whatever you want if you wanna keep this going with fresh new ideas.**

* * *

**The Walk-in**

**Ashley's POV**

Luce told me what she saw happen a few nights ago at the bar and I'm pissed. Arden knows better and so does Brooke. Why must I always run in and save the day here? I'm not Coop. But, this information might crush her, so I have to get this to her before she makes her decision.

Lucy and I walk quickly into the hallway outside Alex's apartment. We check and see if the door is open. It is. We walk and can only hear noises coming from Alex's bedroom. They all must be in there. Kind of sounds like shouting.

Lucy opens the door and we see something I never thought I'd see…Alex Cooper, my younger sister, and Brooke Leighton having a threesome. Arden is currently eating out Coop and too busy to notice the door. All that shouting was Coop's moaning... Alex's eyes widen as she looks up from sucking on Brooke's breasts. Brooke turns around like a deer in headlights.

"Shit." Alex grabs the sheet and throws it over herself and the girls.

Lucy has a smirk on her face and her eyebrows raised. "Well, Coop. I'd tell you to get some like the old days but…I see you've already got it times 2." She chuckles.

Alex turns bright red and I'm not sure if it's from the comment or from Arden popping out from under the sheets having finished her off.

Arden looks at me, "Uh..hey Ash?"

I run my fingers through my hair. "Well, when I came to warn you of Arden and Brooke's late night activities, I was not expecting this…"

Lucy looks down, "Yeah, Al…I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I felt they should tell you themselves…which they probably did…and then you proceeded to fuck them both." She grins.

Alex rolls her eyes as Brooke and Arden snuggle into her. "Whatever Luce, you got into plenty threesomes back in San Fran."

"Who said they were just in San Fran?" She wiggles her brows.

I cringe and so does Arden, "Ewwww, Luce…that's our sister.." Arden exclaims.

"Yeah, your sister who will be interested in finding out about your shananigans." Lucy smirks and Arden's eyes widen.

"Luce…you cannot tell Kyla. She's gonna freak. She's like the overprotective mother that I never needed. Seriously..don't do it."

"Unlike you little Davies, I share everything with my partner." Well, that was a little harsh.

"Fuck you, Luce."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Coop's enough for ya."

Arden growls and Alex grabs her before she can do anything, whispering things in her ear. Arden relaxes. Brooke's been quiet this whole time. Alex turns to her and she gives her a questioning look.

Coop sighs, "Ash, Luce…give us a minute to get dressed. We need to talk a few things over, in private…"

I nod and drag Lucy outside who is still smirking a waving goodbye teasingly at Coop. I could've sworn Coop just flipped her off too.

**Alex's POV**

They close the door behind them and I rub Brooke's arm, "You ok?" She shakes me off. "Brooke…" She shakes her head. "Talk to me here, baby…"

"Am I your baby? Honestly Al?" I don't know how to respond to that. "Because all I see is two girls that want you to make up your mind and instead you do the opposite and sleep with both of us."

"Brooke…It's not even like that. And you know it." Arden tries to reason with her as she pulls on her shorts, getting dressed. Brooke and I are still naked in bed.

"You know what little Davies, you're too naïve to notice that Alex is playing the both of us right now." I would never…How could she think that?

Arden is about to go off on her about the little Davies comment but I cut her off before it gets ugly."Brooke, where is this coming from?" I try to touch her arm and she pulls away.

"You know what Al? It's always going to be her. Even when you're with me, it's always going to be about Arden. You're still in love with her and I was a fool to think that you'd ever change and let me love you and you'd open your eyes and see me."

I grab my shirt and we both start dressing. I give Arden a look to ask her to leave so we can talk things out and motion with my head. She nods and exits.

We're both dressed and she's standing there with watery eyes. "I'm never going to be good enough for you…I don't think anyone ever will be good enough for you, Alex Cooper."

"Babe…what happened to that confident, amazing, beautiful girl that I had a few hours ago?" I wrap my arms around her and she let's me this time, relaxing into my embrace. "Where'd she go?"

"She wants a chance with someone who hasn't given their heart away…" She traces the tattoo on my wrist. "She's branded you, hun. I'll never be able to change that."

I think about it and she's right. I can't be with her…I've got nothing left to give her. I kiss her cheek.

"Brooke…are we still…gonna be friends?" I say quietly. I don't want to lose her. She's one of the best friends I have.

She nods, "Yeah, but…I'm not going to stop loving you…I hope you know that." I nod. She kisses me on the lips deeply. It's a kiss goodbye. "Go to her…I'll be fine, I just need to get away for a bit. Maybe I'll go up to Montana and visit Eric and Demetri. I've always had a thing for horses."

I sniffle a bit before enveloping her in a hug. I hear her sob into my chest and my shirt becomes wet. She pulls away and gives me a weak smile. "Promise me you won't let her hurt you again?" She strokes my cheek.

"I promise." I look at what she's wearing. "Oh and keep the shirt…looks better on you anyways. That song was…amazing Brooke."

"Told you…It was from the heart." She pokes my chest lightly and smiles a bit before backing out of my embrace. "So…this is goodbye..for now."

I attempt to give her a half-smile but I don't really feel like it, "Yeah. Promise you'll call me? Especially if some hot cowgirl decides to sweep you off your feet."

She giggles, "I promise, Al. I promise."

We walk out of the bedroom and everyone can see Brooke's been crying.

I decide to break the silence wrapping an arm around Brooke, "Uh so…I've made a decision and Arden," I pause for dramatic effect.

"Asshole, no dramatic pauses." Ashley throws a pillow at me. "Now you're just being cruel."

I chuckle and look straight at Ard, "Arden Davies…you're the one for me." She looks shocked and just stands there. "Uh, Brooke and I talked and she needs to get away for a while, she's probably going to visit Eric and Demetri." Lucy and Ash look at her sympathetically. I motion for them to leave and call me. They leave along with Brooke and I'm left with Arden .

Arden still has that sort of fish out of water gasping in air look to her and I walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her. I feel her latch onto me for dear life and she starts sobbing into my chest. Jeez, this shirt is gonna be soaked with all these tears. I hold her tightly and try to soothe her. "Shh…Ard, it's ok…It's ok…" I rub my hands along her back and her sobs quiet down. She looks up at me and sniffles. "God, Ard…I missed you so much…"

She looks at me funnily, "Really? I've been here, I didn't leave."

I shake my head, "No, but you weren't the same. You weren't yourself. I missed this Arden…the Arden who would cry into my arms, who came to me when she had a problem, who continuously made me feel she loved me."

She strokes my cheek, "I'm so sorry Al…For everything. For leaving you when you were hurt and vulnerable, for ignoring your willingness to make things work, for checking out and loosing contact, for bringing Kris into this, and for not getting to you before Brooke got hurt. I've made so many mistakes..."

I shake my head again, "I've made mistakes too, hun. I ignored my feelings for you. I put you infront of what I wanted, I thought that you should decide when all you were waiting for was for me to fight for you and I didn't. I continuously put myself in danger without thinking about how it was killing you to see me that way." I grin, "I promise no more bullets."

She rolls her eyes and smiles saying in a playful warning tone, "Better not be, Alex Cooper."

"Mmm…what?" I whisper huskily in her ear, "You gonna punish me?"

She raises her brows and grins, "Perhaps."

I lean in and kiss her lips with all the love I have for her, the spark igniting in the pit of my stomach. As she kisses back she runs her fingers through my hair. We both groan when we pull away for air and I rest my forehead on hers, "I missed this. Us. I love you Arden Davies."

"I love you too Alex Cooper." She pecks my lips and then pouts, "It wasn't even necessary for me to sing my song to get you back. Be a bit weird to sing it now, kind of about all the mistakes I made."

"Sing it, hun. Sing it and it'll be the last we ever talk about past mistakes that upset us. We'll only bring them up jokingly or to tease you. Which I happen to be very good at." I grin and she rolls her eyes.

"You're gonna have to let go of me." I pout and whine. "Come on, Al. Only for a bit, plus I have a surprise."

"Fiiiiine. Only because I get a surprise." I cross my arms and she pecks my cheek, walking into my kitchen she comes back with a rather large box.

"So, this is your birthday present. The one I was going to give you the night of the party. The night I missed because Kris and I got into a fight."

I furrow my eyebrows, "But…Ash said that you and Kris forgot."

She sighs, "I could never forget your birthday. I played it off as forgetting because I didn't want people to know we were fighting over your present."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, "My present?"

She nods, "Yeah. Open it."

I take the box from her, sitting on my couch and open it. It's an acoustic guitar. "I bought this, not knowing that Brooke and I were going to accidentally murder Moose. I know it's not the same but…" She trails off as tears form in my eyes when I see the engraving. _Happy Birthday Al, hopefully this can be Moose's new buddy, Stag. Thanks for all the great memories, I'll Waiting Another Day or Until the Day I die, to gain something back with you no matter how far apart we may be. Love, Arden Davies._

I'm smiling like an idiot and I hug her tightly to me, "Thank you…thank you so much Ard, best birthday gift ever." She smiles.

"Well, would you mind if I use your gift to play the song for you?" I hand over my new found friend, Stag, and she tunes it abit before beginning to play.

_What's the deal with my brain?_

_Why am I so obviously insane?_

_In a perfect situation_

_I lead love down the drain._

_There's the pitch, slow and straight._

_All I have to do is swing_

_and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

She's singing to me and I can see the regret written on her face.

_Hungry nights, once again_

_Now it's getting unbelievable._

_'Cause I could not have it better,_

_But I just can't get no play_

_From the girls, all around_

_As they search the night for someone to hold onto._

_And just pass through…_

Her playing picks up and she closes her eyes singing the chorus.

singing...

ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh.

Singing...

ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh.

_Get your hands off the girl,_

_Can't you see that she belongs to me?_

_And I don't appreciate this excess company._

_Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has_

_And so she starts to wander..._

_Can you blame her?_

She looks at me. She realizes that the reason why I looked for something in Brooke was because she wouldn't give me the satisfaction of being my girl.

_singing..._

_oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh._

_Singing..._

_oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh oohh._

She looks into my eyes and continues strumming on Stag and I can't believe how amazing she is to write and play this song for me.

_Tell me there's a logic out there._

_Leading me to better prepare_

_For the day that something really special might come._

_Tell me there's some hope for me._

_I don't wanna be lonely_

_For the rest of my days on the earth._

She goes into a guitar solo and winks at me, grinning and making goofy faces…I missed her so much.

_oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_oooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. oh Ooohhh Oohh._

_Singing..._

_oooooohoooooooo oowoahhooooooooooooooooo_

_oooooohoooooooo oowoahoooooooooooooooooo _

_ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo_

_ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo_

_ooooowoahhhhoooooooooooo_

As her last note fades I step up and kiss her deeply. Arden places Stag on a nearby couch as we continue to make out. After a bit of tongue action we pull away and look into each other's eyes.

"That song was amazing, love. Always knew you had great writing talent…especially when writing about me." I grin cockily and she rolls her eyes smiling.

"Yeah, you're kind of inspirational…" She looks into my eyes and we gaze into each others forgetting about everything around us.

"I love you." We both say at the same time and then burst into giggles and smiles. Well, Ardex is back in action.


	15. Back to Normal?

**Allloooo lovely people. Sorry this post has been a little delayed. Getting crazy with AP's coming up and all that jazz. xD Anywho, hope you enjoy. Figured I hadn't talked about Nathena for a while soooo Nikki will provide commentary. ;P Ps. When I end this story...It'll be on a multiple of 5...I have a weee bit of a quirk of being annoyed when stopping on things that are not multiples of 5 ie. Pages (in this case chappys) **

ALSO WHEN I END THIS...I was thinking of doing a prequel sort of...the Spashley years I skipped over while they were in high school. Whadya think? YES NO MAYBE?

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**hptriospashley: Yeaahh that Arden is a sweetie. And don't worry about Brooke, she'll be juuuust fine. I will definately do an epilogue when I end it.**

**Cathielove10: Aww...fifth time? I'm flattered. And I hope the words you found were positive. ;P**

**BreakYourHeart: Awww, a grammy for a chapter? So sweet of you. A trip could work, we'll seeee.**

**Irishgirl33: Luce was a bit too shocked and Ash definately didn't want to see that. Haha. I definately planned on going through some motherhood stuff before ending it.**

**Sssshhdonttell: Yep, ARDEX IS BACK IN ACTION.**

**30mafer04: Yeah, yeah, that's always been my issue. I tend to write too much about Ardex because they have all the juicy drama...I'd rather not have to break up or cause drama for the lovely spashley. But yeah, I'm workin' on it.**

**Disclaimer: YOU ALL KNOW IT BY NOW! I mean after 105 chapters including this one...you'd know I don't take credit for SON or the songs I feature.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**Back to Normal?**

**3 months later**

**Nikki's POV**

Well, all seems to be normal in this Spashley/Ardex/Kycy/Nathena universe. We're just hanging out by the pool at the Davies mansion. Alex and Arden are goofing off in the pool. Grabbing and touching each other like nothing ever happened. Coop kisses her neck softy as they giggle and whisper to each other. I've never seen either one of them this happy. They truly love each other. They were just too stubborn and their timing sucked. I heard about the whole threesome deal and the Arden/Brooke incident, and let's just say they're still getting teased about it. Kyla was furious and on top of that hormonal so Arden got an earful until Alex and Lucy stepped in and calmed her down. Kyla and Lucy are sitting on the poolside chairs next to Spencer and Ashley. Lucy and Ashley feeding their wives different fruits because they've had massive cravings recently. It's adorable how protective those two get. Wonder who's kid is coming first. Spencer and Kyla both are showing. Their used to be flat stomachs rounded out with a 6 month old child inside them. Well…in Kyla's case, two kids. Yeah, she's got twins so she's twice the size of Spencer. Kyla's got a small frame too, so its difficult for her to maneuver around. Spence is having a girl. Kyla's got a girl and a boy inside her. Can you say family rivalry? Wonder when Arden is popping hers out, although Coop would probably want to be married first…wonder when that'll happen.

I feel a hand ghost down my back and I smile, turning my head to meet those beautiful eyes belonging to Athena Savalas. "Hey there, love. You looked alittle preoccupied with your thoughts. You got that little adorable thinking face you do.." She strokes my cheek and I give a soft chuckle.

"Was I? Adorable? Reallllyy…do tell." I smile and she kisses my lips lightly before looking around in her bag.

"You seem to be doing it a lot recently."

I shrug. "Just thinking about life. How normal everything seems to be right now…well, except for Brooke being missing, off reigning in her cowgirl." We get e-mails and texts from the infamous Brooke Leighton. She's turning into a real cowgirl up there. She's met someone she says, she plans on bringing her back soon introducing her to us…god, help the poor girl.

"You miss her huh?" She looks into my eyes as she grabs the suntan lotion from her bag.

"Well yeah, she's been my best friend since grade school…we formed the band with Sam when we were kids, we were just goofing around then. Kris came freshman year of high school, we got more serious. And Sarah," I growl out a bit. Fucking name leaves a horrible taste in my mouth but Ath calmly rubs my back soothingly as she rubs some of the lotion on it. "she came later. About a year or two before you showed up. We didn't really need a keyboardist, we wrote it purely for guitar, bass, and drums." Ath kisses my lips and I grin. "But I mean, keyboardist addition brought me you…so I'm pretty happy with that." I wink and she giggles.

**Ashley's POV**

I sit on my chair watching Alex and Arden fool around in the pool in both senses. They're really adorable. Spencer is asleep in my arms and I grin running my fingers across her belly. I murmur, "Hey baby girl…It's your momma here…can't wait for you to get out of there. I can teach you guitar and how to tease aunty Coop. Most of all I can't wait to have you as a part of our family. I think Moose even wants you to come out soon…" I hear Spencer giggle and I blush. "Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. But it was adorable." She kisses my cheek and my face turns redder.

"Oh hey it's the tomato from Vegitales!" Coop shouts at me and I flip her off. She chuckles and growls something into Arden's ear that she blushes at and giggles. I roll my eyes and turn back to Spencer. She smiles and intertwines her fingers with mine on her belly. I look over at Lucy and Ky who are in pretty much the same position, both of them passed out. I smile, I'm glad my baby sister found someone great like Luce. Who knew ex-druggie Lucy would be the greatest love my sister ever had?

I kiss the top of Spencer's head. "Ash?"

"Hmm?" I graze my fingers along her belly, tracing little patterns.

"I'm kinda sleepy. Help me upstairs?" I kiss her cheek and help her up.

"Guys, I'm gonna go upstairs with Spencer for a bit. She's kinda wiped out." They all nod and return back to their activities.

We reach the stairs when there's a knock on the door. I stop and let Nikki get the door. She screams and grins, practically tackling the person at the door. "I can't believe you're back! I miss you so much, Brooke!" Well, Brooke's back. "Oh, and you must be the cowgirl she talks about allllll the time."

"Niiikkkk," Brooke whines.

"What it's true? Come on in you two. The gang's all here. Spencer and Ashley were just going up for a nap."

Brooke walks in and sees us. She grins and walks in holding hands with a fairly tall girl who's pretty tan, must be from being outside all the time. Brooke walks over and hugs both of us, "Oh my god, Spence you look awesome." She touches her belly and grins. "I heard you were showing but I mean, you look like a full out pregnant lady." We both smile and chuckle. "Ash is gonna be a daddy." She sing songs. I hit her shoulder playfully. "Kidding hun, kidding."

I see Coop run in dripping wet from the pool talking as she's running, "I heard screaming, damn that door with the suspicious people and-" She catches a glimpse of Brooke, surprised and she attempts to stop, slipping and falling on her ass. "Ouch. That might leave a bruise." She waves from on her back, "Hey, Brooke."

"Alexandra Cooper, stop running to people screaming…jeez, you need to run away from screams not to them," She says irately and then grin when she sees Alex on the floor, "…and you're an idiot for running in the house soaking wet." Arden giggles at her girlfriend and then looks at the newcomers. "Brooke! You're back!"

The other's from outside come in. Kyla waddling and Lucy trying to help her. Brooke stares wide eyed at Kyla. I dunno if its because she's scared about what happened between her and Arden and how Ky is going to react to her, orrrr if it's because Kyla is twice the normal size.

"Yes, yes, let's all stare at the large pregnant lady with twins." Kyla jokes and Lucy smiles. Brooke walks over to her and hugs both of them.

"Of course, I missed Kycy too." She winks using their name given to them by numerous freeloader fans. "She's pretty big man, twins, way ta go slugger." She winks at Lucy.

Lucy rolls her eyes and ruffles Brookes hair a bit, "I see you've got a lovely lady over there. Way to go you sly dog. Wrangled yourself a cowgirl."

The nameless cowgirl blushes and Arden nudges Coop to get up off the floor, "Buttt Arden, I dun wanna. The floor's all cold and I like it." Coop rolls over onto her stomach. The cowgirl giggles at Coop's antics.

"Alex…we have company. Now get your ass up." Arden stays sternly. Gotta have a commanding hand on Coop. Woman gets away with everything.

Alex huffs and sighs, sitting up and pouting. "Happy now?" This only leads the cowgirl to giggle more. Alex looks over at her and winks before hopping up onto her feet. She extends a hand, "Hey there little lady if you didn't notice from all the shouting, the name's Cooper, Alex Cooper. Mostly go by Coop though." She says in a fake old western accent.

The girl giggles more and says, "Nice to meet ya Coop. I'm Emily." She suddenly spins her around and holds Coop's hands behind her back, rendering her helpless. "And if you plan on using that accent again…I'd think twice." Alex's eyebrows raise and everyone chuckles at her surprised look. Emily releases her.

"Ya know what Brooke. I like her. Few women can man handle me like that. Earned my respect." Alex rubs her arms. "Certainly broke you, you wild stallion." Wiggles her brows and Emily snorts a bit.

Brooke rolls her eyes and puts her arm around Emily, "Don't mind Coop, she thinks she's funny. Big jokester teaser."

"Coop," Emily says, "I couldn't help notice that you had a scar on your back…looked like a bullet wound. I should know, I used to go hunting." Alex raises a brow to Brooke as if to say, You didn't tell her?

I take it as my cue to exit and I lead Spencer up the stairs for her nap. She lays on the bed, wrapped up in my arms. I smile. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…And I can't wait for you baby girl, I think as I rub her belly and feel a small kick causing my grin to widen.


	16. The Whole HisHerstory

**Soooo aren't you lucky? Two posts in a week. Mind you this is just talking about the past and a little fun. But eh, I'm working on the spashley baby cuteness so waittttt for it people.**

**To ze Rambunctious Reviewers**

**Acebaby'12: Don't worry about Luce, she's a calm one and overprotective.**

**hptriospashley: Duhhh spashley is always cutee.**

**Irishgirl33: Thankkk yew.**

**BreakYourHeart: D'aww. Don't cry. I'm still thinking of a plot line for them to go through, but I'll figure it out by the time this one ends. And thannkkss for your lovely words about my story and my words. And BRING IT ON REVIEWER, I can take you in a tickle fight. Pft.**

**Dislcaimer: YAda yada yada**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**ps...I seee youuu lurking thar...review. ;P**

* * *

**The Whole His(Hers)tory**

**Nikki's POV**

Ashley and Spencer went upstairs and Kyla and Lucy excused themselves to the guest room for a nap of their own. Probably anticipating Kyla's hormonal reaction to retelling the story. Arden wraps an arm around Coop's waist.

"Sorry, if that was out of line but-"

"Em, really it's fine, it was a long time ago. Seven years. In this very house." She sighs and we all sit in the livingroom. Ath and I snuggling into the loveseat. Em and Brooke snuggling into the Lay-Z boy and Arden and Alex on the couch. Brooke looks happy and adorable right now all snuggled up. "I don't know how much Brooke has told you. I mean I guess you don't have much television on the ranch."

She nods, "Yeah. We can't get good reception but we do have internet. I don't follow tabloids or pop culture though. Brooke told me that she was part of a band called Murky Water with Athena, Nikki, Sam who sometimes goes by Sawyer, and Kris. She said another band discovered them. They were the freeloaders which were you two," Motioning to Arden and Alex, "Ashley up there, Lucy, and Wiley. She said that you all had retired from the business after having a pretty sweet album for now."

Alex nods, "All right. But, with our fame a few pasts came back to haunt us. Lucy had gotten into trouble with the wrong crowd back when she was an addict. The drug dealer, Aiden, " Everyone cringes a bit when I say his name, noticing the tone in my voice, "came here to collect…he brought a gun. He was after Lucy and Ashley because Ashley had the money that Lucy couldn't pay off. I stood up to him. We got into a brawl. We were fighting for the gun and I got up with my back to him. He fired and I was shot in the back." Emily listens with wide eyes. "I recovered and awoke from a coma but I had to leave, I couldn't deal with everything going on and Arden and I were going through some issues." She squeezes Arden's leg who looks at her lovingly. "Few years later, I came back and Aiden was out on parole. He stopped by with another gun but I apprehended him," A few snicker over the pants around the ankles picture of Aiden lying on the floor, " and we discovered Brooke's band, Murky Water. We helped them make their first album and signed them. They had a keyboardist at the time…Sarah." I, along with everyone else in the room, visibly tighten. "Sarah was a bitch. Sarah always had to be the top dog. Sarah also was connected to Aiden. We didn't know this. She came by and brought two friends. They tortured us. Making us play a sadistic game of truth or dare. I got beat up, sliced my hip on her knife and got smacked in the face with a lacrosse stick by Brook the softball player over there." Alex winks and Brooke chuckles a bit. "Ky got the worst. Stabbed in the stomach and fell into a coma. Then Arden left me." She looks at Alex with regret in her eyes. "We dated others, her other being Kris and my other being Brooke." She looks at Brooke sadly. "But Arden and I were meant to be and Brooke knew that so she left and found you. And that's the end of my large story." She exhales and snuggles into Arden's side.

Emily just stares trying to process everything. Brooke looks at her nervously. She turns to Brooke, "Ya know, I like her. She earned my respect." Everyone laughs at Em turning Alex's words back on her and Ath winks at me. My stomach flutters a bit and I smile.

"Glad, I could, darlin'." Coop winks and Arden whacks her on the shoulder. "Oh come on, Ard…Only a little fun." She turns to us and mumbles. "You'd think that with alllll the shit we've been through flirting would be meaningless." Arden rolls her eyes and whacks her again. Coop turns to her and pouts, "That…hurt."

"Aww, poor baby.." Arden kisses her cheek and smiles. Alex pouts and crosses her arms, looking away.

She sighs dramatically, "Ard, you leave me no choice…I have to go ride a cowgirl now." Coop sits on Emily's lap who just laughs. And Brooke knocks Coop over onto the floor. "Oi, what's with the beating up today?" Emily grins and leans over Alex.

"We'll talk later babe," She says flirtacously and grins. Brooke rolls her eyes and pulls Em close, placing a kiss on her neck. Em giggles and winks at her.

"Of course, I mean Brooke is pretty fond of threesomes with me." Alex wiggles her brows and Emily raises hers, looking at Brooke. Brooke chuckles nervously and kicks Alex in the stomach a bit glaring down at her. "Ompf…Jeez, Brooke…man-handling should be saved for the bedroom."

She's on a roll. I've gotta diffuse the situation…thinking…thinking….DING DING DING. I jump up and sit on Coop. "So, fancy showing us how a cowgirl hogties?" Coop's eyes widen and she quirms as Em smirks and I fight to keep my position on her back pinning her to the floor.

"I'd love to."

**Ashley's POV**

I let Spencer go to sleep, but I'm still awake watching her and my tiny little one, stroking her hair. She smiles in her sleep and I grin. I cannot be any happier at this moment.

I hear laughing from downstairs and Coop shouting, "Emily! Untie me this instant! You are soooo going in the pool once I'm free." Correction…Now I can't be any happier.


	17. Babies? Flyin' out Everywhere

**SOOOO Since its Mother's Day, I found this chapter to be appropriate to post. I know, 3 chapters in a week...you love me dontcha? Anywho, if I finish writing the next chapter I might post it after this one...because welllll Spashleys gonna be mooommmieeeess.**

**To my reviewers**

**Hptriospashley: Totally agreeee with you there.**

**BreakYourHeart: Pft, you wouldn't survive ME. AND darnit...you found my plot hole. xD I was re-reading old chapters two weeks ago and was like...BROOKE?, but yeah, not the same Brooke. Might go back and change that when I have time. xD**

**Disclaimer: ZE SAME SING**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY**

* * *

**Babies? Flying out evverryyywhere**

**3 months later**

**Ashley's POV**

God, I'm so anxious. Spencer is about to have our baby any day now. Plus we finally finished the nursery, we put it in Arden's old room. She was thrilled. On top of that, Kyla is about the same. My wife and my sister having kids around the same time has had me going non-stop, not to mention Lucy having to man _Reed's_ as well as run everywhere for Ky and her cravings. She's been doing ok, Emily, being the charming cowgirl she is, offered to bartend for her to help her out and she's pretty darn good. I stop by after running around a few times a week to say hi. Usually running into Brooke, those two are adorable together. If any of you are wondering, Coop did get Emily in the pool after that hogtieing incident and they've since then called a truce to not piss off the pregnant ladies.

I gaze down at my sleeping wife's form and kiss her forehead. She's got her head on my chest as she takes her late afternoon nap. This whole experience has been so amazing. I can't believe I got to share it with her. Who would've thought that when Alex brought her over that day at lunch that she'd be the mother of my child? Well…Alex did. But besides her and her weird matchmaking ways, I sure didn't. I didn't know what my future was, just that Alex probably would've been apart of it.

Spencer groans a bit in her sleep and I giggle a bit. It's cute. I run my fingers along her back gently, watching her sleep. Kid you better come out soon, I don't think I can take waiting much longer. I close my eyes and doze off a bit.

I wake up to the ringing of my cell phone. I groan and roll over seeing its from Lucy. That quickly wakes me up. I answer my phone, "Luce? Is everything alright?"

_"Yeah, everything's fine, but Kyla just got to the hospital, her water broke at the house and I had to rush over leaving Emily in charge of Reed's. Anyways, we're signing in and you need to be here. I'm calling everyone after you."_

_My eyes widen. "Luce, just be with her alright? She's gonna need you. I'll call everyone."_

_She sighs, "Thanks Ash. Best sister-in-law ever."_

_I chuckle, "Yeah, yeah I know. Now go help my little sister alright?"_

_"Yeah, gotcha. Op, they're wheeling her into the room now. I'm gonna be a mommy of twins." She practically squeals. And let me tell ya…Lucy Reed does not squeal. "If you ever tell someone I made that noise…I will hurt you or get Em to hogtie you." _

_I chuckle, "Alright, alright. Go, good luck. I'm gonna get Spencer over there as fast and as safely as I can."_

_"Bye Ash."_

_"Bye."  
_

I hang up the phone and shake Spence a little. "Baby…baby you have to wake up."

She groans, "I don't wanna…"

"Pleassee we need to go now. Ky's having her babies."

Her eyes shoot open, "Jeez why didn't you tell me. Help me up."

We get ready. I scramble around the room for my keys while changing into something comfy for my hospital waiting wear and also calling everyone. I almost trip over myself twice. I help Spencer downstairs and we sped off to the hospital.

We see Mama Carlin talking to some sort of nurse and Spencer walks over, "Hey mom." Paula beams at her little girl. Seeing her preggo has gotten her all sappy.

"Hey there, how ya doing Spence?"

"Pretty good, mom. We're here to see Ky. Any word on her?"

"She went into labor a bit ago. So we'll see what happens. Why don't you guys sit, it might be a while. Plus Spence you shouldn't been running around so much days before your due date." Spencer rolls her eyes, not wanting another overprotective person fawning over her.

"Alright mom."

"Nice seeing you, Mama C." I grin at Paula.

She smiles back, "You too Ashley, at least you guys are here for once about something good and not some crazy accident that Alex got into. That child is accident prone." We laugh and Alex comes running in the door, managing to trip over herself and land onto a chair in the waiting room.

We all burst out laughing. "Uh hey Paula, Ash, and Mama Spence." Alex says slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Al, where's your other half?" Arden usually comes running in after her.

"Uh I kinda jumped out of the car before she parked?" We all look at her like she's an idiot. "What? I was excited, sue me."

"Oh I'll sue you, Alexandra Cooper." Arden growls from the door. Alex's eyes go wide.

"Uh..h-hey Ard…" She says nervously.

"Don't you 'hey Ard' me. You're such a child sometimes. Grow up, Al." She huffs off. We know it's a passing thing, they always seem to forgive each other. Al, just needs to control herself more. Or find some sort of outlet for her energy, she's like a puppy stuck in a house all day.

Alex gets up, "Wellll, this looks like a job for Coop the charmer." We giggle at her antics and she rushes off after Arden, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Talking to her pleadingly.

"That girl will never learn will she…" Paula says lightly.

"Eh, she just needs Arden to train her…Arden's got a firm grip on her. Alex gets away with a lot because she plays it off as a joke, but Arden sees through it." The two blue-eyed blondes nod. "So, Spence, care for a seat on the couch with your lovely gorgeous wife?" I bat my eyes and take her hand. She giggles and we walk over. "Watch out for Ky for me in there, Paula."

"Will do, Ash."

Spencer and I sit ourselves on the couch. Spencer snuggling into my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. "That'll be you in there instead of Ky, baby in a couple days." I grin as I murmur into her ear.

She smiles, "I can't wait."

Arden and Coop eventually come back all smiley and happy. Guess they sorted things out. We hear doors open and Lucy comes walking out grinning.

"Hey, Ash…Arden…wanna meet your niece and nephew?"

I stand up and Spencer motions for me to go. Arden kisses Coop on the cheek. "Don't worry, Ash. I'll take care of Spence." Alex says without the slightest hint of sexual innuendo…Strange, but maybe it's the moment. Coop sits next to Spencer and Spencer grins.

"See, Ash, I'll be fine. Go see your niece and nephew."

"Well actually…" Lucy says. "We were wondering if you two would want to be godparents?"

Arden and I look at each other, "I'll take the girl, Ash gets the boy." Everyone chuckles and we shake on it.

We walk into Kyla's room to see her with two bundles. One in pink, one in blue. I grin and Arden gets watery-eyed. Kyla looks up, looking exhausted, "Hey you two…" Her voice is tired. "How are my favorite sisters?" She smiles tiredly. "Meet Joseph Hunter Reed and Heather Arden Reed."

Arden looks shocked, "You named her after me?"

Kyla nods, "Ashley's already got one on the way, plus you're her godmother. You've made mistakes Ard…but those mistakes made you who you are today and I'd never want anything to change." Arden's tears spill over and I smile, wrapping her in my arms.

"Thank you, Ky….thank you so much. And you too, Luce." Lucy smiles and looks lovingly at her wife and children.

"You guys want to hold them?" We both nod. "Here, Ash take Joey." I take Joey, my new nephew, into my arms and coo at him as he sleeps. He's adorable. God, I want one. Oh wait…I've got a baby girl coming any day now. Wish granted. "Ard…take Heather." Arden just stares at the baby in her arms before breaking out into a wide grin. Uh oh…I know that grin. Coop beware of babymaking plans.


	18. What To Expect When You're Expecting

**Wellll hey there readers and reviewers. The moment you've all been waiting for is upon us. Spashley's gonna be mommies. Unfortunately there are only two chapters left in this story after this one. BUT I am making a prequel to this story that involves Spashleyness for the 4 years that Alex was gone in San Fran. So there will be Spencer, Ashley, Kyla, brief mentions and calls from Coop, and Arden only from the current cast.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**BreakYourHeart: Way to spoil another one...yes Heather came up in my mind because I happen to love Brittney from Glee. Stalker.**

**Hptriospashley: Mommy wait is ovvverrrrr.**

**Disclaimer:BLAH**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY**

* * *

**What to expect when you're expecting**

**Two days later**

**Ashley's POV**

Everyone's been spending every waking moment at that hospital. We cannot get enough of those twins. Joey is adorable and Heather is a sweetie.

We're all at the hospital visiting Kyla. She's getting out of the hospital today. She could've gone out sooner but they wanted to keep her another day because she's small and she just went through a rough labor involving twins.

Spencer and I are sitting in the chairs in Kyla's room watching her and Luce find everything so they can go. Spencer gets up and her eyes go wide. I hear a splash and see the seat of the chair wet.

I'm speechless. Shit. She's having the kid, she's having the kid. Kyla and Lucy run out and call a nurse. Spencer takes deep breaths and I stand there rooted to my spot, frozen. She looks over at me and takes my hand, "Ash, ash…come on, I can't do this without you." I look at her and smile a bit. I have to be strong for the both of us.

"No worries, love. We'll just move through this and we'll have ourselves a baby girl." She grins as the nurses bring in a wheelchair. Spencer has a death grip on my hand already and I know this is going to be a very long and painful process.

_**Few hours later**_

Spencer's been in labor for I don't know how many hours. She's still going through contractions and gripping the fuck out of my hand.

"Fuucckk, Ashleyyyy…." She squeals a bit as another contraction comes. "God, why couldn't you have had the kid…" She whines.

I roll my eyes, knowing that she doesn't mean it. It's the whole "I hate you for putting a baby in me" thing. That, I can deal with….the hand falling of noooot so much. I need it for things. Like guitar….or Spencer. Or other daily functions. I can not deal with loosing a hand over this kid. I'll have to nickname the kid Lefty….BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HAND IS CURRENTLY BEING CRUSHED. I wince as her death grip tightens. So much paaaiinn. Good lord. I smile tightly down at Spencer who glares at me. This'll be fun.

_**A few more hours**_

**Coop's POV**

I'm snuggled up with Arden, awaiting the news of her next new niece. Arden is currently asleep. She's so adorable snuggled into my side. I lightly stroke her hair. We let Kyla and Lucy go a couple hours ago. They needed to be home with Joey and Heather. They can come back and visit tomorrow.

I hear the door open and my head shoots up. I see Ash walk it, her left hand his bandaged. I point at her hand and look at her funny.

She rolls her eyes, "Spencer's nails dug into my hand during labor. Just needed to bandage it up to stop the bleeding." I chuckle a bit which makes a groan come from Arden. Ashley smiles at her little sister. "Anyways, you might want to get her up to see her second niece. " I nod, shaking her awake lightly.

"Ard…hun…wake up…"

"Noo…fuzzy bunnies…" Wait…that's my line. Ashley bursts out laughing and I pout. Arden looks up and grins. "Only kidding, love. That dream issss allllll yours. Now, let's go see the next Davies." We get up and follow Ash to Spencer's room.

Spencer's tired eyes meet mine and she smiles. She's got a little pink bundle in her arms. "Hey you two," Spencer rasps out. "Meet Cassie Alexandra Davies." Uh, what? Did she just say Alexandra? Me? I've got that deer in headlights look.

Ashley chuckles and puts an arm around me, "Mind being the Godparent?" I shake my head. "Good." Wow…was not expecting this. But you never know what to expect when your best friend's wife is expecting...


	19. Baby Talk and Engagements

**WOW, and I mean WOW...I can't believe that next chapter is the end of this story. Of course I'll start working on the Spashley: The 4 high school years we missed prequel, but yeah...The journey that I began in November is starting to end. Thanks guys for sticking with me and hey, I'll give you one more treat, that prequel. considering this was supposed to be my final installment, but I couldn't resist giving you guys what you want. So here it is...the End is almost here.**

**Disclaimer: YADA YADA YADA**

**BreakYourHeart: Hey, I'd take Santana any day too. Brittney's lines just amaze me. And believe me I am flattered by your reviews and your stalkery.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY, but seriously review. Only one on that last one? Come on guys...It was a Spashley baby for crying out loud. -Pouts- Fine. Done with my rant, but I better see some reviews for this last chapter of the story or I'm just going to procrastinate and make you people unhappy. xD Well, I'm a sucker for reviews...BUT I CAN TRY.**

* * *

**Baby Talk and Engagements**

**A few weeks later**

**Ashley's POV**

Wow, it's been about 3 weeks since we brought Cassie home and let me tell ya, she's got my pipes. Little girl could be an opera singer with how long she holds those notes. Spencer's been exhausted running around and feeding her. I've been assigned diaper duty because I happen to grin like an idiot when I see my kid suckling on his meal and Spencer finds it creepy. What can I say? I was there first, kid.

Kyla and Lucy haven't had too many problems considering their double situation. Arden has been non-stop over there helping too. The girl has gone baby crazy. Not to say that Coop isn't invested in the babies as well. Cassie's got her wrapped around her finger. The grin that Alex gets on her face when she sees Cassie smile is the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I would wonder why they don't have kids yet, but I know Alex. She's pretty old fashioned. She'd want to be married before even thinking of kids. And with them, you never know when too soon is too soon to pop the question. I'm sure Arden's been hounding her over babies so she's gotta be thinking about asking her.

I hear a knock on the door and Coop walks in, smiling a bit. "Hey there, Mama Ash. How's everything going?"

I smile, "Good, good. I've got both my girls down for a nap right now." I motion to the crib and Spencer lying on the bed, hair tousled behind her in a deep sleep. "They both deserve it." Coop chuckles quietly but I can see something's going on in that head of hers.

"Uhh…Ash, can you come into the studio with me for a brief moment?" I look at her curiously. Studio. Must be big. Might be a song. Could be many things. One way to find out.

"Yeah, sure, Al." I get up, careful not to wake my sleeping blonde.

We get to the studio and close the door behind us. "What's up, Coop?

She's pacing around the room, nervously. "Coop? Come on. You're making me nervous just watching you."

She sighs, "Sorry. You know I'm a pacer." She sits on the couch and I sit next to her. She takes a deep breath. "So, Ard's been after me about babies recently." I nod for her to continue. "And you know I'm a bit old fashioned…And well, I want to marry her before we start a family, ya know?" I nod again. She starts rubbing her hands against her jeans. "So…uh, I wanted to ask your permission to marry Arden." I blink, shocked. Wow, didn't think she'd actually ask before. I didn't think she'd have to. She knows the answer.

I smile at her, "Alex Cooper, I don't know anyone better for the position of Arden Davies' wife. Yeah, I'm cool with you marrying my sister after like 7 years of crazyness." She chuckles a bit. "Is it necessary to ask me? Did you think I wouldn't approve?"

She shakes her head, "Nah, but I mean I thought you'd appreciate it. Plus if I'm gonna be old fashioned, might as well do it all the way." She smiles. "So yeah, I plan on asking her tonight."

"Coop, if she's talking babies, I don't think you're going to have to worry. Plus, I don't think you need to make a huge deal of it. You were there for mine and helped out. You know I'm about grand gestures, but you and Ard are different."

Coop nods, "Yeah, I was thinking a quiet night at home, actually." She smiles a bit and chuckles. I hug her tightly.

"Who would've thought that my high school best friend would be marrying my half-sister?" She smiles and shrugs.

"I didn't. For once." We both laugh.

**Hours later**

**Coop's POV**

I just got back from Ash's house. I stayed and played with Cassie a bit when she woke up. That girl has got Spencer's gorgeous eyes, but otherwise she's got Ash's attitude and pipes. She's adorable with that wispy dark hair.

But I mean, Heather and Joey are pretty cute too. Joey's gonna be a lady killer like Lucy, he's got a bit of an attitude on him. They've both got Kyla's dark hair and eyes. Heather's pretty quiet but makes the most adorable noises when she wants to.

I drop my keys on the kitchen counter and go in search of my hopefully soon-to-be fiancée. I find her out on the balcony, looking at the ocean. I smile watching her peacefully sit there with a notebook. I feel the weight of the box in my pocket against my thigh and start planning our evening.

I'm cooking our dinner when I feel arms circle around my waist and a pair of lips kiss the back of my neck. "Hey, love. When did you get home?"

I smile a bit enjoying her warmth, "About an hour ago. I didn't want to disturb you out on the balcony so I thought I'd start our dinner."

She takes a sniff of the food and I can feel her grinning, "Smells good. Special occasion?"

I smile, "Do I need an occasion to cook amazing food for my amazing girlfriend?" Her hands begin drawing patterns on my stomach.

"No, I suppose not." She says amused as I make a satisfied noise as her fingers dance across my stomach. "Making dessert too?"

I nod and look back at her, "Of course. No dinner would be complete without my cake baking skills."

"Can I seeee?" She gets excited and I hold back a chuckle at her cuteness.

"Nope. I can't trust you after last time."

"Oh come ooonnnn, I only took a slice." She pouts, feigning hurt.

"Uhhh maybe if the slice was a QUARTER of the cake." I turn in her arms and give her a pointed look.

She pouts, "Fine, fine." She leaves the room and lets me do the cooking.

We sit down to eat my hard work. Chicken Marsala, our favorite. She makes obscene noises as she takes the first bite and I grin as I eat. We sit having conversation about certain events in our days and I soon clear the table off for dessert. She grins as I reach into the fridge to the Chocolate Chiffon cake I made while she was on the balcony and put in there for safe keeping, plus the frosting had to set, duhhh. It's a bundt cake. Meaning there's a hole purposely in the middle. That's right people, I did not carve a hole in the middle of my gorgeous cake. I slip the box in so it's barely sticking out and I bring it to the table.

"Alright Ard, since you were soooo good. I'll let you take the first piece."

"Sweet, Al, you're cake is…." She trails off when she sees the box and then looks up at me.

I set the cake down and kneel beside her chair, taking her hand. "Arden Davies, you know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever since I met you on the floor of the Davies mansion after your sister attacked me for kissing your other sister," I smile and she chuckles at me. What? It's a serious moment but I gotta be me, "I knew I wanted you. I knew that I wanted to spend my life knowing you. We've been through so much and none of that could've possibly happened, good or bad, without my love for you. So Arden Elizabeth Davies, will you marry me?"

Her eyes are tearing up and she launches into me, knocking me flat on my ass. "Of course, I'll marry you, Alexandra Cooper!" I grin and she kisses me deeply. God, I'm marrying Arden Davies.


	20. The End Epilogue

**Wellll...here it is guys. The journey started back in November is officially ending. Saaaaaddd. But, I'll start on the prequel soon...Happpyyyy? Yes? Anyways, I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me for this long, what with my antics and plot twists. Couldn't ask for better followers. Especialllyyy of you guys review ya know? Hmm? Hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...except for my original characters...I own their souuuullllss. Muahaha.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**Hptriospashley: Well I trrriieed to make it perfect, ya know? Glad I succeeded.**

**Ubergoober: Heeeyyy back. And yeah, it's nice to get a review from you every once in a while when you're not spamming me with e-mails and such. Plusss Don't worry about BreakYourHeart and defending my honor. But hey, if you wanna have a tickle fight for me and let me watch, I'm game. ;P**

**BreakYourHeart: I cried during Glee too. Not ashamed to admit it. Aww, thanks. The proposal kind of came to me. I dunno how. I'm a cake baking type of person. And wow, I could do that for you? I'm honored. Really I am. I just wrote it from my mind and heart and I guess if it helps you than all the better, ya know? and yeah, I'm a PLL and Glee watcher myself. No worries, the prequel will start eventually, just be on the lookout.**

**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY My amazing fans, because this is the last of the story...I ended it with a mondo chappy for ya. Longest I've ever written**

**Songs Used: Kids-MGMT, Until the Day I die- Story of the Year, Wait Another Day- Uh huh her, White lines and Red Lights- Between the trees**

* * *

**The End/Epilogue**

**17 years later**

**Ashley's POV**

"And now….for one night only….making their return onto the music scene….Ashley Davies and the Freeloaders!" The voice echo's throughout the packed stadium as people scream and cheer. The Freeloaders and I are in our right wing waiting for our introductions and grinning at each other. Our families and friends all have special seating in the front row and we can see them from here. "We have…the tough, blonde butch drummer who stole our hearts and took them with her when she moved across the ocean, Wiley!" Wiley grins and winks at us as she jogs on stage. The crowd cheers and Wiley pumps her fist in the air as she sits behind her drums. "Next we have…the mysterious, brunette with an intense stare and signature smirk that patented her own chain of bars across the country, the one and only bass player for the freeloaders, Lucy Reed!" Lucy walks on stage and everyone shouts and yells for her. As she picks up her bass, we even hear some guys saying that they love her bar. Tapped into a new fan base huh, Luce? "And noww for the first half of Ardex, the one who stole Coop's heart and chained her down forever, the cute keyboardist formerly known as Arden Davies...Arden Cooper!" The crowd cheers and Arden smile and waves at them before sitting behind her keyboard. "And nowwww for the other half of Ardex, the lovable, quirky, funny, hero to us all, with her grammy winning songwriting and her ability to coach our club lacrosse team, the Mooses…Meese?...Mice? Moose?, to a place in the national tournament, Alex Cooper!" The crowd goes ballistic and roars at her as she jogs on stage grinning and bowing, being her goofball self. Something's never change. "And last but certainly not least, the lead singer and frontwoman who charms her way into everyone's heart, Ashley Davies!" I jog out and the crowd goes wild, I feel the rush of adrenaline kick in as I take my mic and give brief signals to my former band mates.

I hold the mic up and speak, "Hey guys, I'm Ashley Davies and these are my former freeloaders!" Everyone giggles a bit and quiets down. "Alright, well, we decided after our long hiatus that we'd come back for one night only in beautiful Los Angeles."

Alex speaks into her mic, "Just so that the kids didn't think we were making up our skills." She glances over pointedly at the crowd of family as everyone laughs at her.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Coop." Lucy pipes up. "Now on with the intro Davies!"

"Welll thank you, Luce." I turn to Alex. "Cooper." She sticks her tongue out at me and mouths bring it. Such a jokester. "ANYWAYS, before I was so RUDELY interrupted..We're going to play a little song written by that grammy winner- lacrosse all star thingy person over there." I wave my hand about in Coop's direction. "And we hope after 17 years of hiatus we're still as good if not better than our former unmarried selves. If not, we know who to bllllaaammmeee." I kid, but I think the wives aren't likin' that too much. Eh, they can take a joke right? "So here's something a little different. It's called Kids. Ps…I think she only wrote it because it gives Arden a bigger part." I stage whisper and Coop throws her empty bottle bottle that she had just finished drinking at me. "Love you too, Coop." Everyone laughs as we begin to play and Arden's keyboards play the main part of our intro.

_You were a child_

_Crawling on your knees toward it_

_Making momma so proud_

_But your voice is too loud_

_We like to watch you laughing_

_You pick the insects off plants_

_No time to think of consequences_

I shake my head at Luce as she grins and I start bouncing on the balls of my feet as I sing.

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

I slow down my singing and wave my arm over my head. The crowd soon follows.

_The water is warm_

_But it's sending me shivers_

_A baby is born_

_Crying out for attention_

_Memories fade_

_Like looking through a fogged mirror_

_Decisions too_

_Decisions are made and not bought_

_But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot_

_I guess not_

I bounce on the balls of my feet again as I sing to the crowd and they copy my movement as I see a sea of arms waving.

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

Arden breaks out into her keyboard solo and I raise a brow at Coop, who rolls her eyes.

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

I walk around stage and touch hands, grabbing a few fan's hands as they scream.

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

The crowd is picking up the lyrics and are singing with us.

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

Coop and I sing the last repeat of the chorus together.

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting to be haunted_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees_

We end and the crowd goes wild. Coop and I switch places for the next song. I take her guitar and she goes up to the mic. "Well hey there lovely fan people." The crowd cheers. "We thought for the next few we'd bring back some classics." People in the crowd scream their favorites and Coop grins. "Yeah, yeah, we've got some of those. But as you can see, I'm up here. So what does that tell ya? Come on you die hards can tell." People scream 'Until the Day I Die'. She grins, "Yeah, we're gonna do a flashback to those many years ago when I took a bullet for the love of my life." She turns to Arden and the crowd awws as she winks. "Anyways, here we go. Hopefully after screaming at all the kids running around, I can get a good scream in." She grins as we begin to play.

I start the intro as Coop begins to sing.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

She walks over to Arden and sings to her, grinning as Arden shakes her head at her goofball. Coop returns back to centerstage.

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times_

_When I knew who I was (I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

The crowd begins to sing with her as she sways back and forth.

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do_

She starts jumping into the next one and pumping her fist.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

She goes down on her knees and grabs some hands, grinning as she sings to her fans.

_Should I bite my tongue?_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "remember when"_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do_

She gets back up and continues jumping. That woman with how old she is, is really fit. Must be the lacrosse coaching.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

She screams out the next lines and the crowd goes wild.

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Made the same mistakes_

She sways back and forth as the music quiets down.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

She pumps her fist in the air.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die!_

She screams out the last chorus and the music ends. The crowd goes into a frenzy and Coop pants. "Jeez, I'm not as young as I used to be." The crowd giggles and she bows. "Yeah well, it's time for a little Arden Cooper/Davies timeeee." She wiggles her brows as Arden rests an arm on her shoulder.

"Al, always getting yourself worked up huh? All that physical exertion." Arden smiles.

"Oh you know my limits of physical exertion." She wiggles her brows and Arden blushes.

"Alex!"

"What? Alright people, we have a sex life." The crowd whoops and Arden slaps her side, Coop pouts, "Well, I guess I used to." Ohhh Coop, you pick up quick. Arden kisses her cheek and rolls her eyes and Coop takes her guitar from me. I give her a look and she mouths, 'I know, I know'. I move over to Arden's keyboards. I know, keyboards, vocals and guitar, hell yeah, I could be a one woman show.

"Well, after that lovely little insight into the Ardex relationship…I think it's time to play a song that I wrote for Alex a whilleee back. You might know it, 'Wait another Day'?" The crowd cheers and screams. "So yeah, here it is and here's me singing…Hope my stage fright doesn't come back." She chuckles and we begin to play.

_I look at the starlight,_

_I am shattered by the night_

_Always run where I can and_

_I hide where I wanna hide_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

_It feels so right_

Arden walks over to Coop and sings to her as Coop makes obnixiously goofy faces trying to get her to laugh. Arden just grins widely holding in her laughs.

_Oh, I went out of my mind_

_I am caught here_

_one more time_

_I know how it feels tonight_

_I can do nothing about it_

_But it feels so right,_

_I want it tonight_

_You feel so right_

Arden walks up to the crowd and sings down to them.

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste_

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you, run_

Our tempo slows as Arden sways back and forth.

_I will take the long road_

_But it leads right back to you_

_Follow you into the sun_

_I will steal this time for you_

_But it feels so right_

_I want it tonight_

_You feel so right_

_Oh, I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste_

_another dream on you_

_Always run to you_

She gets the whole crowd clapping.

_I will wait to love you_

_I will wait another day_

_For you I'd leave_

_all this behind_

_(Oooh)_

_I will wait for you tonight_

_I will waste_

_another dream on you_

_Always run to...you, run _

The crowd cheers and she takes a bow and smiles. "Alright, guess I have to hand this back to my sister for our final song of the night." The crowd awws at the finishing of the concert. "Well, if you'd miss me that much, I guess I won't." Everyone laughs. She's been hanging around Coop for too long. They influence each other a lot. I walk up and grab the mic from her and she rolls her eyes and gives me a hug.

"Alright, I'm back! Anyways, thank you guys so much for coming out tonight. It means the world to us to still have an awesome fan base even after our long hiatus. So here's 'White lines and Red Lights' to close out our concert. We love you guys." Wiley counts out on her drums and the song begins.

_Late night, driving home together_

_And at red lights we press our lips together_

_And we're holding tight now_

_Slow it down now_

_Let's take our time_

_Let the moment last_

_Until it feels right_

_Holding back_

_And not getting too carried away_

_Let the music fade_

I lean down to the front row and grab a hand pulling a gorgeous brunette up on stage. And begin to sing to her.

_'cause you are the brightest star_

_I'm in love with who you are_

_And you are the brightest star_

_I'm lost without your love_

Everyone's so confused but I just grin as I pull my blonde bombshell up on stage and sing to her. Spencer blushes and grins, wrapping an arm around our daughter. That's right, that's little Cassie all grown up. You didn't think I'd pull some random brunette on stage?

_We are in each other's arms_

_Just like a movie scene_

_Cause as we're leaning in_

_The light decides to turn green_

_Me and you together_

_This is getting better_

_Just butterflies won't do_

_I don't want just red lights_

_I want more of these nights_

_Baby, I love you_

_'cause you are the brightest star_

_I'm in love with who you are_

_And you are the brightest star_

_I'm lost without your love_

_Cause you are the brightest star_

_I'm in love with who_

_Me and you is what matters most_

_It's not the intimacy that brings me_

_Closer to you... _

I finish the last lines and give each of my girls a kiss. "Goodnight, LA!" We all take our individual bows and waves and walk off stage.

**Later, back at the Davies Mansion**

**Ashley's POV**

"Moooommm, seriously? You brought up yours and Mum's sex life on stage? I'm like mortified right now." The tall teenage brunette with deep blue eyes groans.

Coop looks at her and grins, "Oh come on. All in good fun."

"Yeah, well, see if you'll be getting any from now on. I swear Mom sometimes your antics get a little to risque to be doing at your age, old woman." Yeah, that's Alex and Arden's daughter, Addison Ashley Cooper. Coop though she'd return the favor of a middle name. They had her about a year after we had Cassie. They didn't want a huge ceremony so they got the marriage done in like a month after engagement. Pretty sure they waited long enough. Soon after Mikey donated his fishies so Arden would have some part of Coop in Addison. And to be honest, Addie is pretty much all Coop, except she has a little bit more restraint and rational thinking from Arden.

Coop gasps, "Am not old! Take it back! I school your ass everyday at practice." She points a finger dramatically at Addie and Addie giggles and rolls her eyes. Yeah, Addie took after Coop in her love of lacrosse. She's becoming a star player.

"Face it, Al. You're getting up there." Arden comes by and grins.

"Pft, you're only a year younger than me." Alex scoffs and pouts.

"Good lord, I have a strange mother." Addie dramatically sighs and Coop raises a brow. Addie's eye widen. "Moommm….no…." She backs up.

"What? I'm only a strange old mother. What's to be afraid of?" Coop teases as she grabs her and eventually tosses her in the pool.

Addie pops up from the water, "Mooooommmmmaaa."

Arden shakes her head, "Sorry, can't help ya with that one."

Everyone laughs. We're all gathered around the pool. Everyone from Murky Water and the Freeloaders, plus the kids and family.

Cassie, Heather and Joey are talking to each other. Heather and Joey definitely look like fraternal twins. Dark hair, dark eyes. Heather's got Kyla's sweet personality. Joey's got Lucy's dark but sensitive side.

Cassie of course has Spencer's dazzling eyes but she's got a Davies attitude. They're all 17, while Addie is only 16.

Then we've got the Nathena child. Nate. Nate's 16, got Athena's dark hair and Nikki's performer attitude. Ross, the Briley child, is 18 and I seem to think that he's got his eye on Heather. He always looks jealous when she and Joey are talking to people. Ross has Bridget's height and modelesque looks and Wiley's confidence. Ross is always sneaking looks at Heather. No idea how Lucy is going to react when she figures it out.

Then we have Emily and Brooke who have Luke. Luke is your country boy, raised up at their ranch. Polite kid. He's 15 and I'm pretty sure he's smitten with Addie. Guy's ambitious and pretty stupid if he thinks Mama Coop is going to be easy to deal with no matter how much his western charm works.

And then we've got, Sawyer's kid. Unfortunately, Sawyer and her girlfriend broke up a while ago. Sam/Sawyer was dating a band mate and they were pretty serious so the band mate had a kid with her. They've got shared custody of Kat, the blonde 16 year old who's got Sawyer's spirit and her love of tattoos.

Spencer wraps her arms around me and I grin at her. These wonderful years have just flown by. I couldn't be happier. I look around the pool all of our old friends together again. Seems like all those years ago when everyone was living in the same house. Miss it sometimes.

I notice out of the corner of my eye. Kat and Addie sneaking off into the house and Luke watches them go because of his obsession with Addie. He goes to follow them when Brooke calls him over and he grins walking over to his mother. I kiss Spencer's cheek as Cassie walks up and takes her from me for a few minutes.

I get up and walk into the house. Hmm…if I were Coop's daughter where would I be? Duh, the studio. I walk over to the studio and open the door to find Addie and Kat making out on the couch. I clear my throat and they stop with a deer in headlights look.

"Ohh..uh, hey Aunt Ash?" Addie nervously chuckles.

"Addie, you're lucky I followed you and not your mother. Coop might actually have a fit."

"I know, I know. But come on, I mean look at her." She points to Kat, who pouts pleadingly. "How can I resist that?"

I raise a brow, "Does Sam or either of your mothers know about this?" They shake their heads. I sigh. "You're gonna have to tell them ya know. Plus Luke is like obsessed with you Addie. Might want to let him down easy and tell him you play for the other team." She nods.

"Uhh…while we're on the subject of people knowing about relationships…you might want to watch out for Ross, Ash." Kat chuckles.

"Why? Doesn't he like Heather?"

They giggle. "Not since she came out a couple days ago." Heather's gay? My gaydar must be faulty…"Actually, I think he has a thing for someone else now." My eyes go wide. "You might want to go see what's up in Cassie's room." Addie looks at me pointedly before giggling as Kat runs her fingers down her side.

I jog upstairs to Cassie's room. Which happens to be closed. I open the door and find…nothing? Addison Ashley Cooper! You little…I run downstairs and Coop is unfortunately in my way. Coop is basically body slammed into the floor.

She wheezes, "Oi, you're on my spleeen…" I roll off of her, panting.

"Sorry Coop, but I need to have a long talk with your daughter." She raises a brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! She's in the studio making out with Kat." Coop's eyes flare and she looks a little shocked/pissed. "And then to get rid of me, tells me that Cassie is in her room with Ross. Which she isn't."

Coop growls and runs, skidding to a halt infront of the studio door and opens it. "Addison Ashley Cooper!" I walk behind Coop and see them completely shocked.

"Aunt Ash…you told her?"

"Of course, I did. You told me a lie about Ross and Cassie." She raises a brow in a Coop manner.

"Wait Ca-I mean right, Cassie. Did you check the closet? They probably heard you coming."

"Well…no…"

"Always check the closet, Ashley. Always." Kat pipes up.

"Well, I'll leave you two to the wrath of Alex Cooper." Their eyes widen. "I've got to go see if I can find my daughter."

I run back up the stairs to see the empty room again but I check the closet. Only to find a half naked Ross stumbling out. "Uh hey, Ash?"

"Don't you hey ash me!" I yank him up. "What are you doing in my daughter's room? Huh?"

"Mom, what are you doing to Ross?" Cassie appears from outside. Alright, now I'm confused. I look in the closet and am shocked.

"Joey Reed?"

"Uh hey Aunt Ashley?" Joey emerges half naked as well. Well…this is going to be our drama 2nd generation.

**Few hours later**

Well, now that people are punished and reprimanded we can all sit around and talk. I have a huge grin on my face, because mine is the most responsible of the eldest children. Aww Cassie.

Spencer leans her head against mine. "Whatcha thinking of Ash?"

"Cassie. She's so good. We got lucky with her."

She giggles, "Yeah we did."

"Wonder if she's gay or not…"

"Does it matter?"

"Nah, but it'd be nice to know. Hey Cassie!"

Cassie turns and walks over to us.

"You're Momma was wondering if you played for our team."

Cassie chuckles, "Really? Asking me this now?"

"Well in light of recent events…"

She smiles, "I get it, I get it. We'll I'm actually bisexual."

"Oh? And have you been with anyone?"

"Moooommm…."

"I'm just wondering." I shrug.

"No, I actually haven't even had my first kiss." She blushes. Reminds me of Coop and her issues at 17.

"Well, no need to rush that. I mean you can totally save that for as long as you want because-" Spencer hits me.

"Ashley, leave Cassie alone. Let her kiss someone. Jeez, you're so overprotective sometimes." Spencer laughs at my hurt expression and she kisses my cheek. "Sorry I hit you, but you were ranting and rambling." I turn and kiss her on the lips.

"Could you guys maybe not do that infront of me? Plleeaseee?" Cassie whines and we laugh. "I kinda had my eye on someone anyways…"

"Don't let it be Joey, Heather, or Addie….I know they're technically only half-cousins but that's just incest!" She laughs.

"No, mom. I actually like Kat. She got such a cute British accent." Uh oh. Well…can't say we didn't go through our fair drama either. Kat and Addie call her over before I can say anything. "Gotta go mom. I'll talk to you guys later." She kisses both of us on the cheek.

I sigh. "They grow up so fast…."

Spencer chuckles, "You're such a mushball."

"But I'm your mushball." I grin and point to my lips and she gives me a light kiss. "These amazing years have been so wonderful. We've been through a lot."

"Yeah we have. But we've always stuck through it, huh Ash."

I grin, "You got that right. At every red light we pushed through to wait another day to love until the day we die."

"God, you are SUCH a mushball." Way to break a moment, Coop.

"Yeah, yeah, we've established this Coop." She grins and turns around to look at our kids.

"Katherine Worthington! Get your lips off of Cassie!" My eyes go wide as Ross shouts this.

"Another Cooper/Davies event huh, Ash?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, something's never change." I sigh.

"But some things stay remarkably the same." Spencer smiles and pecks my lips.

Over these last 25 years we've loved, lost, cried and celebrated. But without Spencer, I'd have never gotten through it. One things for sure, it all started at lunch with Alexandra Cooper.

* * *

THE END!

Thanks so much for reading thus far!

**Feel free to give me suggestions on the title for my Spashley Prequel...Was thinking "If I can't love her" or "World Spins Madly On" or "Cross My Heart" orrrr "Changed by You" or "She's Finding Me Out" orrrrr YOU CAN suggest your own title. BUT, I'd like to keep it within the names of songs, so if you suggest a title tell me the artist as well. **

**THANKS GUYS, I'll see you when the prequel comes out. I don't know when because finals start soon, but maybe sometime next week.**

**Love you all,**

**Connie. (Not my actual name. Just my nicname for my last name which I used for this username. Thought I'd make that clear...annddd now I happen to be rambling)**


End file.
